Le célibataire de l'année
by Olidee
Summary: Comme chaque année, Sorcière actuelle lance son grand concours de célibataire. Harry Potter tenant du titre depuis 10ans et grand favori va-t-il perdre son titre au profit de son vieil ennemi Drago Malefoy ? Mais les apparences sont trompeuses.
1. Partie 1

Pour finir l'année en beauté, voici la première partie de mon one-shot que je vous promets depuis un petit moment déjà. Je sais que j'ai été très silencieuse cette année, j'espère que cela ne vous à pas trop déçu. J'aimerai rassurer tout le monde toute fois, je n'ai rien abandonné. Merci à tout ceux qui sont passés sur mon profile cette année, et je vous dis à l'année (demain donc) pour la suite de ce petit drarry.

**Titre** : le célibataire de l'année

**Auteur** : Olidée

**Paring** : drarry.

**Rating** : M.

**Genre** : romance

**Disclaimer** : J.K Rowling c'est elle qui a créé l'univers HP, moi je fais juste que reprendre son monde à ma sauce.

**Résumer** : post-Poudlard. Comme chaque année, Sorcière actuelle lance son grand concours de célibataire. Harry Potter tenant du titre depuis 10ans et grand favori va-t-il perdre son titre au profit de son vieil ennemi Drago Malefoy ? Mais tout n'est pas aussi simple qu'il ne semble à priori.

**Note** : Ah ! Quel résumé pourri. J'en suis vraiment navrée, mais il faudra faire avec.

**Note** **2** : cette fic est en cours de correction, par ma beta qui hélas est très, très, très, très occupée, donc cette version que je vous offre n'est pas corrigée, vous me connaissez, je laisse pleins de fautes, donc … DÉSOLÉ pour les fautes.

Bonne lecteur et bon 31 Décembre 2011

**Le célibataire de l'année.**

**1****er**** partie **

Entre le gigantesque lac, le manoir aux mils et une pièces, les arbres et les animaux exotiques et l'immense clocher, on pouvait dire que le proverbe « Chez les grands, tout est grand » sciait à merveille à ce lieu. Il regarda sa montre, 7h45. C'était bientôt l'heure. Profitant du calme miraculeux qui régnait dans le parc, il termina sa tasse de café assis à la terrasse. Il aurait pu bâtir une ville rien que sur la pelouse de cette propriété. Décidément les anciens propriétaires n'avaient absolument pas la folie des grandeurs ! Il avait acheté les lieux après la guerre, il y a une quinzaine d'années à peu près, et l'immensité des lieux l'impressionnait toujours autant. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. Encore un coup d'œil à sa montre, il ne devait absolument pas être en retard aujourd'hui, il témoignait dans deux procès très importants. C'était l'aspect le plus déplaisant de son métier d'auror, mais il devait le faire. Ensuite, il se rendrait à son bureau pour se pencher sur une enquête qui piétinait trop et qui prenait des proportions suspectes selon lui. Il s'apprêtait à vidé sa tasse quand il le vit arrivé au loin. De ses gestes amples et gracieux le volatile déployait majestueusement ses ailes pour planer jusqu'à lui, une fois à destination, il lâcha le précieux colis qu'il avait entre les serres, avant de repartir dans un battement d'ailes et de disparaitre. Regardant le courrier qui lui était adressé, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Chaque année, c'était la même chose. Que pouvait-il y faire ?c'était le prix à payer pour sa notoriété. C'était l'heure. Entendant les deux cloches tintent les huit coups de 8h, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à nouveau. Il se leva non sans porter son regard au sommet du clocher. Bâti avant la guerre suite à une lubie de l'ancienne propriétaire afin que tous les voisins puissent à chaque heure se souvenir de la puissance de sa famille, la tour en elle-même était en pierres rustiques et les deux cloches dans un métal sans valeur. Au premier abord, on pouvait penser que cette tour immense jurait avec le reste, mais il avait appris beaucoup plus tard, que ce clocher était en réalité le bas de laine de ces gens. Bien qu'ignorant l'issue de la guerre, ils savaient que leur maître ne voyait en eux qu'un portefeuille bien garni, une fois qu'il aurait vidé les comptes, il les l'aurait abandonné sans un sous. Bien évidemment ils n'avaient pas envisagé la défaite, ou s'ils l'avaient fait, ils n'en avaient pas pris la réelle étendue. Car, une fois qu'ils furent jugés coupables, ils prirent un aller simple pour Azkaban, leurs biens furent tous confisqués, leurs coffres ouverts pour permettre de reconstruire le pays. Et leur fils se retrouva à la rue. Le ministère s'était frotté les mains en s'imaginait leur fortune. On disait qu'elle était si grande qu'on pouvait nourrir tout le pays pendant un siècle voir plus. La déception fut grande à leurs ouverture, celui du fils était vide, celui de la femme n'avait que quelques piécettes, seul celui du père était assez bien fourni. De plus personne ne put mettre la main sur les centaines de propriétés qui leur appartenaient, ni même les bijoux qui dataient de Merlin, où encore les objets uniques en leur genre. La rumeur voulue que tous leurs biens eurent été dépensés par le Lord Noir. Devant cette grande désillusion et ce besoin d'argent les hommes du gouvernement se mirent à vendre tout ce qui leur tombèrent sous la main et qui avait un peu de valeur dans l'immense manoir, avant de se résigner à le vendre. Ce fut donc lui qui l'acheta ignorant tout des petites magouilles de ses prédécesseurs. Il ne comprit que bien trop tard que lui, tout comme le ministère, ils s'étaient fait avoir en beauté par ses gens. Sournoiserie, duplicité, perfidie quelque soit l'adjectif employé, le résultat était le même les Malefoy étaient de sacré roublards. En réalité, les murs de la tour étaient creux, remplis de l'argent qui n'était plus dans les coffres, remplit des objets et bijoux aux valeurs inestimables que le ministère avait tant espéré, ainsi que de tous les titres de toutes leurs propriétés ici et à travers le monde. Les cloches étaient en or serties de cabochons de pierres précieuses. Lui comme tous les autres, s'étaient trouvés choqué quand Drago Malefoy, leur fils, était réapparu quelques années plus tard, toujours aussi digne, arrogant et riche (quoi que repenti). Il étalait sa richesse, qu'il disait être nouvelle : travail d'un dur labeur, d'innombrables sacrifices, d'efforts perpétuels, etc., sortant des titres de propriétés, des bijoux ou des objets avérés, prouvés et reconnus comme étant des biens de la famille Malefoy. Bien évidemment, il était impossible de le contredire, et lui Harry Potter et le ministère de la magie britannique se voyaient ridiculisés à chaque fois que le soi-disant fils pauvre des Malefoy sortait de chez Guipure une trentaine de robes à la main. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment avait-il pu mettre la main sur le bas de laine de ses parents ? Et bien c'était entièrement de sa faute, une erreur de … appréciation. Le grand héros du monde sorcier, le Sauveur, Harry James Potter transplanta jusqu'au ministère où il était attendu sans regarder derrière lui.

OoO

-« Ron, si tu ne descends pas, tu seras en retard ! » hurla sa femme au pied des escaliers.

-« Oui, j'arrive » lui répondit-il en sortant de leur chambre pour dévaler les escaliers.

-« A quoi ça sert que tu nous aies rabattu les oreilles toute la semaine sur ces procès ultra méga importants que tu ne dois pas manquer si t'arrives pas à être à l'heure » se moqua gentiment sa sœur qui installait un petit rouquin de 6ans sur une chaise surmontée d'un coussin.

-« Ginny, quand te décideras-tu à te trouver un toit bien à toi. » riposta l'homme en se précipitant sur une tranche de pain posé sur la table.

-« Je ne suis plus la bien venue chez toi Ron ? » demanda la rousse en s'attablant juste à côté d'une fillette rousse. « Tu as vu ça, ma belle, ton papa veux me chasser d'ici. »

-« Ma fille sera toujours la bienvenue chez moi » intervenu leur mère qui sortait de la cuisine une assiette de bacon en main rappelant qu'elle était encore la propriétaire légal des lieux. « Par Merlin ! Ron assis-toi pour mangé convenablement. »

-« Mois mommon, jcrois allé au trabail. » déclara le dit Ron tout en mâchant goulument un œuf au plat.

-« Ta mère a raison chéri, tu finiras par t'étouffer » surenchérit sa femme en s'installant elle aussi à table.

Convaincu, il s'installa. A vrai dire, c'était comme ça tous les matins. Menacé d'arriver en retard au travail, il s'habillait en quatrième vitesse, qui a laissé sa chemise dépassé de son pantalon, ou à sauter quelques boutons à sa robe. Ça faisait bien rire ses collègues aurors, surtout son meilleur ami Harry, mais le repas en famille, c'était sacré, surtout que sa première Rose allait entrer à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée, il se devait de passer le peu de temps qu'il avait avec elle.

-« Alors Ginny c'est toujours d'accord, pour emmener Rose avec toi ? »

-« Bien sur Herm, à moins que Mlle Rose ne veuille pas aller faire les boutiques avec sa ravissante et gentille tante. » fit la rousse en regardant sa voisine, le regard pétillant de malice.

-« Bien sur que je veux tante Ginny. » fit l'enfant dans un sourire timoré. Rose Weasley, tout juste 11 ans, était plutôt grande pour son âge, robuste comme son père, intelligente comme sa mère, elle était la princesse adorée de son papa. Son seul défaut selon lui était sa timidité presque maladive.

-« Eh Ginny, tu ne lui prends rien de provocateur, » lui rappela le père buvant goulument son café au lait.

-« Ron fait un peu confiance à ta sœur » le sermonna sa mère.

La souffrance, bien plus que les années, se lisait sur le visage de la matriarche de la tribu Weasley. Molly, mère poule puis mamie gâteau, avait vu la guerre déchirer sa si grande et belle famille. Symbole de la cohésion, de l'union et du courage de l'Ordre du Phénix, les heures de gloires de la fratrie avaient brûlés comme du papier et le malheur s'était abattu sur eux les frappants encore et encore. Il y avait d'abord eu la mort de son fils Fred, qui l'avait brisé au-delà de tout. Ensuite celle de son époux, Arthur, suite à une longue maladie. Billy anéantit par sa défiguration avait mis fin à ses jours laissant une femme et deux enfants qui repartirent en France malgré son acharnement à les garder auprès d'elle. Georges qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de son jumeau allait de dépression en dépression. Charlie airait sans but avec ses dragons, heureux de vivre comme un bohémien sans se rendre compte que cette vie de vagabond inquiétait sa mère. Ginny, attendait l'amour d'un homme qui ne la voyait même plus comme une petite sœur, tant elle l'insupportait. Et Harry qui ne venait plus la voir. Heureusement, il y avait Percy et Ron deux hommes ayant la tête sur les épaules, un bon travail au ministère et une petite famille adorable. Ron était venu au Terrier à la mort de son père, ne voulant pas laisser sa mère seul avec un dépressif. Percy et sa famille qui n'habitaient pas loin, venait tous les jours les saluer. Il y avait aussi sa confidente et amie, Minerva McGonagall. Fidèle à elle-même, la directrice de Poudlard était pourtant une source intarissable de gaité. Le « Green's cat » comme le surnommait les élèves lui arrachait toujours des fou-rire quand elle venait se plaindre de ses « adorables » élèves en mimant leurs bêtises ou répétant leur inepties. Et puis, pour ne pas rester inactive, elle organisait tous les dimanches de grands repas. C'était Arthur qui en avait eu l'idée, après la guerre, histoire de réconforter les cœurs, et c'était resté même après lui. Il y avait tant de monde qui venaient si bien que tous restait en contact les uns avec les autres. On pouvait y rencontré tous les héros de guerre comme bien incontestablement les Weasley mais aussi les Lonbubat : Neville, sa femme Luna, leur enfants et même sa grand-mère Augusta. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Olivier Dubois, Cho Chang, Denis Crivey, son époux Théodore Nott et leur fils Clovis. Et oui, même les enfants de mangemorts étaient invités. La paix ne devait-elle pas aussi servir à ça ! Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini -qu'elle adorait- venaient eux aussi chez elle, il y avait même eu une fois Drago Malefoy.

-« Certainement pas ! Si on la laisse faire, ma gentille et douce petite Rose ressemblera à une dévergondée le jour de la commémoration. »

-« Tu exagères Ron » rouspéta sa sœur.

-« Imagine-toi, ma pauvre Rose, une tenue indécente sur le dos, perdue en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard, entourée par des 6eme année aux regards lubriques. »

-« Ron, tu vas trop loin là » lui fit remarquer sa femme en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-« Non, je suis réaliste. Ils la verront et se diront que l'année prochaine, quand eu seront en 7eme année et qu'elle, elle sera en 1er année, ils pourront… haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

-« Tu effrayes ta fille » lui annonça sa femme le regard noir.

Hermione Weasley était l'un des plus grands médicomages du pays. Son statut d'héros lui avait ouvert de nombreuses portes, mais seul son savoir lui avait permis de rester au sommet. Grâce à Merlin elle n'avait pas eu besoin de choisir entre sa carrière et sa famille. Elle aimait son mari, et ce dernier le lui avait bien rendu en lui donnant deux beaux enfants : Rose et Hubert. Son seul regret s'était son frère de cœur Harry, toujours célibataire qui s'était éloigné d'eux petit à petit.

-« Excuse, Rose. Papounet ne veut pas te faire peur … »

-« Et pis papa va te protéger si des vilains gaçons t'attaquent » fit remarquer le petit Hubert Weasley les lèvres pleines de chocolat.

-« Oui, Hurny a parfaitement raison, papounet sera toujours la pour ses trésors chéris » chantonna presque le père en se levant pour leur faire un petit câlin.

-« Maman, tu veux venir avec nous, comme ça tu t'achèteras une toute nouvelle robe pour faire succomber l'assistance le jour de la commémoration. »

-« Non merci ma chérie, pas de folie vestimentaire pour moi cette année. L'an dernier tu m'as fait acheter trois robes, t'en rappel tu ? »

-« Maman ! Tu ne vas pas mettre une robe acheté l'an dernier. »

-« Si. »

-« Tu devrais faire de même Ginny » la réprimanda son frère, se plaça de tout son long à ses côtés.

-« Ron c'est pas parce que tu es toujours habillé comme un sac que moi aussi je dois l'être» lui lança sa sœur avant de sortir de table.

Il était presque huit heure, l'heure à laquelle son hibou « mini-Hedwige » rapportait les journaux pour toute la famille. Il ne devait pas être loin, elle ouvrit la porte et un volatile hululant entra lâcha sur la table basse la tonne de revus qu'il tenait avant d'aller sur son perchoir rejoindre ses amis.

-« Ginny, je prends soin de mon mari quand même ! »

Le frère et la sœur se précipitèrent sur les journaux, mais ce fut la fille qui emporta le lot.

-« Toi oui, mais lui non ! » lui lança t-elle en retournant s'assoir pour la distribution matinal.

Elle tendit aux enfants leur _Petit conte sorcier_ et ils sortirent de table comme des furies pour aller s'installer dans le divan. Rose allait faire la lecture à Hurny quoi que ce dernier sache déjà lire.

-« Et pourquoi tu as besoin d'une nouvelle robe d'abord ? Trouve-toi un appart ! »

-« Maman ! Dis à ton fils que je peux rester ici autant que je veux ! » fit la petite rousse en tendant la célèbre _Gazette du sorcier_ à sa mère.

-« Ron, ta sœur peut rester ici autant qu'elle veut » la soutenue Molly en prenant son quotidien.

-« Maman ne la défend pas, s'il te plait »

Ginny passa ensuite à Hermione en lui tendant _Santé & Sorcier_ où elle y avait publié un article.

Pour terminer, elle lança le _Quidditch magazine_ à Ron qui ronchonna en le saisissant. Il ne restait plus que la _Lettre médical_ pour Georges, il l'aurait quand il descendrait et le _Sorcière Actuelle_, le meilleur magasine féminin du pays, pour elle.

-« Oh le _Sorcière Actuelle_ et son concours annuel du célibataire de l'année » gloussa Ginny en le montrant à une Hermione déjà plongée dans la relecture de son article.

-« Quoi ! Encore ce concours ! » lança la brune tout en recevant un baiser sur le front de la part de son époux, avant qu'il s'en aille. « Bonne journée chéri. »

-« C'est chaque année Herm, chaque année » gloussa de plus belle la rouquine.

De son regard pétillant, Ginevra Weasley, la trentaine, un corps de rêve une bouche généreuse, un regard de braise, admirait la couverture. Il y avait deux portraits qui se faisaient face, celui de gauche appartenait à celui de l'homme de ses rêves, son âme sœur : Harry James Potter. Il souriait doucement et son regard émeraude était sombre. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair ne se voyait presque plus malgré le faite qu'il ne la cachait plus comme avant avec ses cheveux de jais indomptable. La rousse soupira en le regardant. Elle eu à peine un regard pour le portrait de droite, c'était celui d'un homme qu'elle m'affectionnait pas du tout : Drago Lucius Malefoy. Toute l'arrogance de cette homme se lisait sur la photo, il ne souriait même pas, il avait juste ce rictus déplaisant sur les lèvres, son regard gris brillait de snobisme et ses beaux cheveux respiraient la noblesse. En titre, **Les favoris pour le concours : qui de Harry Potter ou de Drago Malefoy remportera le titre cette année ?p.5-9**. Ginny se rendit immédiatement aux pages qui l'intéressaient. Il y avait une vingtaine de candidats, tel que Blaise Zabini, Olivier Dubois ou encore Jordan Lee et Marcus Beldy. Mais pour elle un seul homme comptait.

-« Je parie qu'Harry va encore remporter le titre, pas toi Hermione. »

-« Ginevra, tu devrais arrêter avec cette histoire » la réprimanda sa mère en desservant la table.

-« Maman de crois tu parles encore. »

Elle jouait les ingénues mais elle avait parfaitement compris où sa mère voulait en venir. Lors de sa cinquième année, elle était sortie une première fois avec Harry. Ils s'étaient séparés juste avant le début de la guerre pour éviter qu'elle ne soit en danger mais avec la promesse de se remettre ensemble par la suite. Une fois la guerre terminée avec les ravages qu'on lui connaissait, ils avaient plus ou moins été ensemble pendant près d'un an, hélas dès qu'Harry fut nommé auror, il se mit à travailler plus que de raisons, l'oubliant. Elle pleura pendant des mois, lui écrivant des lettres aussi longues que les devoirs de potions de Rogue, et plus elle le suppliait de venir la voir, moins elle le voyait. Ron avait dû intervenir obligeant Harry à éclaircir la situation. Il sembla alors qu'il lui était revenu, pendant quelques mois il était à ses côtés, venant tous les dimanches au Terrier, ils se promenaient main dans la main, s'embrassant à perdre haleine. Elle était si heureuse ! Et puis, il y a eu cette affaire qui tenu tout le pays en alerte, tous les aurors étaient sur le-qui-vif. Hermione qui d'habitude était si calme était une vraie boule de nervosité. Ron passait des journées entières hors de la maison, ne rentrait au près d'elle que pour rechercher un peu de réconfort le soutien de celle qu'il aimait. Et Harry … elle, Ginny, ne l'a jamais vu. N'avait-il pas besoin lui aussi de réconfort ? N'avait-il pas besoin de celle qu'il aimait ? Ce fut pour elle une période d'angoisse extrême, car pour la première fois de sa vie elle envisageait qu'Harry voyait quelqu'un autre. Elle eu la nausée, des crampes d'estomac, des migraines et toutes sortes de maladies psychosomatiques. Quand l'affaire fut réglée, les aurors sur le coup eurent deux mois de repos. Ron et sa belle-sœur s'enfuirent aux États-Unis où ils conçurent Rose et rencontrèrent Pansy Parkinson et son mari Cold. Elle, elle attendit Harry encore et encore, chaque jour se faisant plus belle que la veille pour le moment où il viendrait la voir. Elle n'eu des nouvelles de lui qu'à son retour d'Inde, il était parti seul sur les chemins de la retraite d'un dieu moldu dont elle ne retenait jamais le nom. C'était selon lui un voyage qu'on accomplissait seul. Elle l'avait cru, pourquoi ne pas le croire, il semblait plus reposer, plus calme et plus sur que lui. Elle aurait dû se méfier, car peu de temps après ils officialisaient leur rupture. Terrasser par le mal et le chagrin de la perte de son père, elle partit jouer les reporter sans frontières à travers le monde. Elle semblait avoir totalement oublié Harry Potter, décrivant dans ses lettres les paysages fantasmagoriques qu'elle rencontrait. Hermione et Molly lui répondaient en lui donnant des nouvelles d'ici évitant le plus possible de parler d'Harry. Mais un jour, il y a quatre ans, elle le vit. Il était resplendissant, il brillait de mils feux sur le papier glacé, il respirait la sincérité, et il venait de remporter pour la 7e année consécutive le titre du célibataire de l'année chez _Sorcière Actuelle_. Ça a fait « tilt » dans sa tête, voila 7ans qu'elle était partie, et après elle, il n'y avait eu personne, absolument personne. Il l'attendait, elle et personne d'autre. Elle abandonna tout et rentra en Angleterre. C'était un dimanche quand elle posa ses valises sur le sol natal. Elle fut accueil comme une reine, reçue comme une impératrice, hébergée comme une pierre précieuse. Elle ne défit pas ses paquets persuadée qu'il l'attendait, elle n'avait donc pas longtemps à patienter avant qu'il ne l'emmène chez lui, dans l'immense manoir des Malefoy. Toute la famille avait cru qu'elle ne restait pas, qu'elle allait repartir bientôt dans ses voyages à travers le monde, aucun d'eux n'imaginait qu'elle l'attendait lui. Au bout d'un moment ne le voyant pas venir à elle, elle prit la licorne par la corne et décida d'ouvrir les yeux à son bien aimé. Rendez-vous galant, embuscade et sous-entendu allèrent de bon train jusqu'au moment où il ne mit plus les pieds au Terrier. Ron et surtout Hermione furent très fâchés de ne plus voir leur ami, de nouveau et Molly déprimée de constater que sa fille faisait une obsession sur un homme, la pire des choses qui soit pour une femme selon elle.

-« Harry ne t'aime pas, ma fille. »

-« Maman, il m'aime, seulement il est un peu lent pour comprendre ce genre de chose. »

Furieuse et désespérée, elle alla retrouver ses petits-enfants sa joie de vivre en ses moments difficiles. Elle avait haït Harry pendant quelque temps, juste avant que Ginny ne parte. Elle qui avait aimé cette enfant comme un fils, et elle en était venue à le détester de faire souffrir sa fille. Mais 7ans plus tard, il était à nouveau son fils et elle se trouvait bête de l'avoir rejeté à une époque. Au retour de sa fille, elle, avait cru que tout allait s'arranger, non pas qu'ils seraient de nouveau ensemble, mais elle pensait avoir à faire à deux adultes raisonnables. Elle déchanta vite en voyant sa fille courir comme une collégienne après un homme qui la fuyait à grandes enjambées. Elle ne lui en voulait plus à lui mais à elle, de ne pas voir la réalité en face, une réalité qui était pourtant très clair. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Harry, c'était il y a plus d'un an maintenant, elle lui avait demandé de but en blanc s'il aimait Ginny, il lui avait répondu du tac au tac : non. Elle avait donc décidé de laisser la vie faire son petit bonhomme de chemin, tout en espérant que le brun se trouve quelqu'un rapidement pour que sa fille l'oublie.

-« Ginny, tu exagères, ça fait plus de 10ans maintenant. Tu gâches ta vie » lui déclara Hermione quand elles furent dans la cuisine.

-« Il est célibataire. »

-« Il est marié à son travail »

-« Ton mari fait le même métier et il n'est pas marié à son travail. »

-« Harry et Ron n'ont pas fait le même choix de vie. »

-« Ecoute la pessimiste, il suffirait de pas grand chose pour que Harry Potter me tombe dans les bras, de nouveau »

-« Ce qui te faudrait vraiment c'est une paire de claque » fit sa mère entrée furtivement dans la cuisine, venue cherche un peu d'eau pour son petit-fils qui lui faisait une lecture sur un moldu nommé Toto.

-« C'est à cause d'elle qu'il ne vient plus » affirma Ginny quand elle fut repartie. « C'est la dernière personne à qui il est parlé avant de partir la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Je suis sur qu'elle lui a interdit de revenir. »

-« Tu sais bien que c'est faux Ginny. »

-« Alors pourquoi ne vient-il plus nous voir. »

Hermione secoua la tête et soupira. La vaisselle se faisait tranquillement et elle se demanda encore une fois pourquoi, elle avait pris ce congé. Pour être avec ses enfants ? Oui bien sur et aussi pour être avec sa belle-sœur obsessionnelle ? Non pas du tout.

-« Invite le soir, Hermione. »

-« Ginny… » fit interloqué la brune.

-« Je lui ferrais croire que je ne voterais pas pour lui. Je jouerais même les indifférentes. Invites d'autres types aussi, n'importe lesquels, je m'en fiche. Et j'en draguerais un sous ses yeux. Il sera vert de jaloux. »

-« Où totalement soulagé. »

-« Et il me tombera dans les bras. » La rousse l'enlaça dans ses bras, l'emprisonnant.

-« Allez invite le » minauda Ginny en frottant son nez contre l'épaule de la mère de famille.

-« Ginevra ! »

-« Hermione. »

OoO

Il entra sans même frapper. L'hôte n'en fut pas surpris, c'était toujours comme ça qu'il faisait son apparition. Il n'envoyait pas d'hibou, il n'appelait pas par cheminé, non il se contentait d'arriver, soit directement dans son salon, sa cuisine, sa chambre. Tout dépendait de se qu'il était venu faire. Une fois, il avait transplané dans ses toilettes, il avait entendu un « bof », c'était précipité et en ouvrant, il l'avait trouvé se soulageant fière de lui en lui expliquant qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'arrivé jusqu'à chez lui, alors il était venu ici. IL était l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il n'emmenait jamais aucune de ses conquêtes chez lui, il préférait payer une chambre d'hôtels plutôt que d'être surpris au lit par son meilleur ami ou par quelqu'un autre d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui soyons heureux, il débarquait dans le salon.

A peine arrivé il lui jeta une revue à la tête et plongea dans un des fauteuils de la pièce.

-« T'as lu ça ? » demanda t-il en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

D'une main se voulant détachée et nonchalante, car bien évidemment il ne l'était pas, qui aimait être dérangé à l'heure du thé, il jeta un coup d'œil au magasine. La couverture le fit se redresser, il la regarda presqu'en riant. C'était de qui ? _Sorcière Actuelle_, il aurait dû y pensé, il n'y avait qu'eux pour faire ça.

-« Cette année j'ai toutes mes chances » fit l'invité dans un sourire goguenard.

-« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu t'opposes quand même à l'enfant sacré du pays ? »

-« Harry James Potter. Je sais » fit-il en retirant ses pieds de la table pour se pencher en avant « mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est tant de le sortir de là. Ça fait 10ans que Monsieur Sauveur tient ce titre. »

Il se mit à rire son ami avait vraiment du temps à perdre, c'était ça la vie d'un célibataire, sans enfants -voir même sans maison vu le nombre de fois où il dormait chez lui. Il rendit sa revue à son ami et se leva pour chercher une seconde tasse de thé afin de lui faire partager sa toute dernière nouveauté : soleil passion. C'était un mélange fruit de la passion et ananas sur une base de thé rouge. Lorsqu'il revient il trouva son camarade de nouveau lové dans son fauteuil, les jambes croiser faisant la lecture.

- « Olivier Dubois, rien à fiche. Ha ! Blaise Zabini, voici un conçurent bien intéressant. Ecoute moi ça.

**Nom : Blaise Zabini**

**Date de naissance : 14 Avril 1980 à Londres. **

**Couleur préféré : rouge.**

**La naissance de ce beau mulâtre au regard noisette sensuel est un véritable mystère. Sa mère la célèbre Andora Blink à bâtit sa fortune sur la mort suspicieuse de ses 7 immensément fortunés maris. Cependant, aucun de ses époux ne s'appelait Zabini. Elevé par une mère aussi belle que froide, le jeune Blaise a grandi en Italie, en Grèce ainsi qu'en Russie. Il ne gagnera l'Angleterre qu'une année avant d'intégrer l'école de sorcier Poudlard. Il passera toute sa scolarité sous la bannière des Serpentards. De la même promotion qu'Harry Potter, il est le meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy, et de Théodore Nott. Il ne rejoindra aucun champs pendant la guerre contre le Lord noir se qui lui permet de jouir de sa colossal fortune aujourd'hui. Aristocrate cultivé et polyglotte, Blaise Zabini est un rentier qui fréquente toutes les soirées up de la ville mais aussi les lieux les moins recommandés. Ses nombreux amants et maitresses signalent qu'il est un partenaire enthousiaste, joueur et taquin. **Quelle description élogieuse, tu ne trouves pas ! »

Assis gracieusement les jambes croisées, il acquiesça d'un élégant mouvement de tête, tout en buvant quelques gorgées de son délicieux thé.

-« Lis celle de Potter » demanda t-il en reposant la tasse dans sa soucoupe.

A sa demande le squatteur repris sa lecture

**« Nom : Harry James Potter**

**Date de naissance : 31 Juillet 1980 à Londres. **

**Couleur préféré : noir.**

**Héros emblématique du pays, 10 fois nommé par **_**Sorcière Actuelle**_** le célibataire de l'année, Harry Potter est le fils des membres de l'Ordre du phénix 1****er**** génération James et Lily Potter assassinés par le Lord Noir. Unique survivant d'un Avata Kedavra lancé par le Mage des ténèbres, cette tentative de meurtre est restée gravée sur son front en une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Par la suite, le brun aux yeux vert émeraude, fut élevé de la pire des façons par une couple de Moldu : les Dursley. Il ne découvrira sa condition de sorcier qu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Il passa une scolarité tourmentée à cause des perpétuelles menaces du Lord Noir sous la bannière des Gryffondors. Ses deux meilleurs amis aujourd'hui marié ensemble : Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger vont l'accompagné dans ses folles aventures. Il aura comme ennemi scolaire : Drago Lucius Malefoy. Le 4 Juin 1998 accompagné de ses acolytes, il élimine le Mage noir et accomplit son destin. Fabuleusement riche, le Sauveur, notre grand héros à tous devient un excellent auror et il est proposé pour devenir le prochain directeur de l'agence, et cela avant ses 35ans. Vivant au manoir Malefoy qu'il a racheté pour soutenir la reconstruction après la guerre, il y mène une vie de moine attendant sans doute la femme idéale. » **

-« Ils ont passé pas mal de choses sous silence » constat l'hôte déçu par le bref résumer de la vie du célèbre héros.

-« Oui et puis après 15 ans de gloire et de notoriété, de feuille de choux et de biographies bon marchés, qui ne connait la vie d'Harry Potter ? »

Il souleva ses épaules, il n'était pas entièrement d'accord. Même les plus sérieuses biographies d'Harry passaient sous silence certaines choses. La meilleure étant de loin celle de J. K. Rowling. (^_-)

-« Tu veux que je te lise la tienne Drago ? »

-« Pourquoi pas Blaise. »

Le beau mulâtre repris sa lecture.

**« Nom : Drago Lucius Malefoy**

**Date de naissance : 5 Juin 1980 à Paris**

**Couleur préféré : bleu royal**

**Fils des mangemorts Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, Drago grandit dans le manoir familial (aujourd'hui demeure d'Harry Potter) où les principes de supériorités des sang-pur sur les autres faisaient loi. Petit monarque arrogant et nombriliste celui qu'on surnommera « le prince des Serpentards » à Poudlard, passera sa scolarité sous la bannière des vert et argent. Ses meilleurs amis sont Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Son rival n'est autre que notre merveilleux Harry Potter. Le blond facilement reconnaissable par sa voix trainante, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et son teint très pâle suivra la voie toute trace par ses parents et deviendra un mangemort (bien qu'il n'ait été reconnu coupable de quoi que ce soit). Après la guerre tous les biens des Malefoy confisqué, le jeune homme se repentant, travaillera dure pour rétablir sa fortune et il semblerait qu'il y soit arrivé. Nul ne sait où il vit aujourd'hui, mais il aime fréquenter les lieux chic et up, brillant par son intelligence, mais aussi par l'attitude Malefoy : arrogance, snobisme, prétention et froideur. Les rares prétendants trouvés de ce bel Apollon du mal disent tous qu'avec lui c'est le règne de la volupté mystérieuse et du romantisme coquin. » **

-« Au début j'ai cru qu'ils voulaient te crucifier. »

-« Je pense que leur but, n'est pas de faire de moi, un ancien mangemort, le célibataire de l'année. Prétendre que je suis en concurrence direct avec Potter, c'est du baratin afin de vendre leur torchon. »

-« Ce concours est truqué de toute façon » fit son ami en balançant le journal. « On n'est juste des faire valoir pour leur grand et merveilleux Potty le Sauveur. »

Au rappel du surnom qu'il donnait au héros national à l'époque de Poudlard, les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

-« Ils ne sont pas là ? » questionna soudainement Blaise, goutant enfin le thé que lui avait servit son ami plus tôt.

-« Non, ils passent la journée avec Pansy »

-« Et la nuit aussi ? » enchaina t-il en savourant ce thé qu'il jugea très bon quoi que tiède.

-« Il y a de forte chance pour. » lui répondit le blond fronçant les sourcils.

-« Super ! Habits-toi, ce soir on sort » fit le noir déposant sa tasse dans un tintement de porcelaine.

Impassible comme toujours, Drago se promis de lui servir son thé dans un gobelet en plastique la prochaine fois.

-« Je ne vais nulle part avec toi, sans savoir ou l'on se rend. »

-« Oh, mais nulle part ! On va juste dîner chez des amis un peu ennuyeux et j'ai pas envie de me faire chier tout seul … »

-« Tandis que ce faire chier à deux, c'est tellement mieux » termina le blond.

-« Je passe te prendre vers 20h, à tout à l'heure » annonça t-il avant de disparaitre dans un bof sonore.

OoO

Que ne fait-on pas pour ces amis.

Il avait longtemps hésité, non pas qu'il soit un homme indécis, mais vu que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas accepté une invitation, il ne savait pas s'il devait opter pour une apparence formel ou un look décontracté. En gros, il hésitait entre une tenue sorcière et une tenue moldue. Ce n'était pas pour dire qu'il allait loin, il se rendait juste chez son vieil ami Ron. Un jean délavé avec quelques trous montrant l'illusion de l'usure, un tee-shirt large aurait pu faire l'affaire. Mais les Weasley avaient rusé. Bien qu'aimant cette famille plus que tout, Harry n'était pas revenu au Terrier depuis plus qu'un an. Il refusait toutes les invitations des propriétaires ne cachant pas que l'attitude de son ex-petit-amie à son égard l'incommodait grande. Sachant qu'il ne viendrait pas, Ron avait commencé par invité, devant lui, d'autres personnes avant de se tourner comme si de rien était et de lui dire d'un air navré qu'il pouvait venir si ça lui chantait.

-« Oh, Harry ! Si tu veux venir, tu peux… mais je te force pas. D'ailleurs si tu viens je dois dire à Herm de rajouter un couvert. » Harry se souvenait de la phrase qu'avait prononcé son ami avant de partir sans même attendre la réponse. Bien sur, l'auror qu'il était n'avait pas été dupe devant ce petit manège, cependant l'article dans le _Sorcière Actuelle_ prétendait qu'il était un moine et il avait envie de se prouver à lui-même que c'était faux. Alors avant la pause déjeuné, il avait accepté l'invitation, il dînerait avec la famille Weasley et leurs amis. S'il y avait des gens inconnus à cette soirée, une belle robe sorcière serait plus adéquate. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Harry Potter se demanda comment faisait les filles pour se décider, elles qui avaient plus de vêtements que lui. Il y aurait qui à cette soirée d'abord, et était-ce vraiment une soirée ? Non, c'était plutôt un dîner entre amis. La famille Weasley serait surement là au grand complet : Molly, Georges, Perceval, Cécilia, Ginevra ... A l'idée de revoir son ex, la colère l'envahi. Il se devait de resté calme, Ron lui avait promis de le secourir à tout danger contre sa sœur si elle s'approchait trop près. Il se souvenu que Ron avait invité Denis, donc Théodore aussi. Dean, leur collègue, était aussi de la partie. Sacha la petite secrétaire italienne était aussi des leur. Non, cette soirée allait être bon enfant, pas besoin de se mettre sur son 31. Fière de cette décision, qui lui aura quand même demandé une heure, il alla se préparé, puis transplana directement devant le porte des Weasley. La nuit était très sombre ce soir, le vent plutôt glacial, son cœur se serra. Quelques voix lui parvenues de l'intérieur, des éclats de rire aussi, il lui sembla qu'il était en retard, un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres : il était toujours en retard. Il toqua vigoureusement sur la porte.

Bien sur qu'elle sourirait, elle n'allait pas leur faire la tête tout de même ! Notamment quand l'un d'entre eux devait devenir sa proie pour ce soir. Ginny, dans une petite robe rose vif ultra décolletée, tendit un verre à l'homme en face d'elle. Il était plus beau que sur la photo dans _Sorcière Actuelle_. Ce grand brun au regard noisette, joueur professionnel de quidditch, avait un sourire ravisant.

-« J'adore ta robe Ginny, elle te va à ravir » fit un autre homme derrière elle, le regard pétillant et pleins d'envies.

-« Merci Dean » fit-elle dans un sourire victorieux. « Je l'ai acheté ce matin, exprès pour ce soir. »

Molly soupira bruyamment tout en secouant la tête. Elle savait que cette robe n'était qu'un moyen désespère de sa fille pour attirer l'attention d'un homme, un seul : Harry Potter. Elle souhaitait au fond de son cœur, qu'il ne vienne pas. On frappa à la porte.

-« J'y vais » s'empressa de dire joyeusement la rousse. Mais sa mère étant plus proche la devança.

-« Ho ! Mon chéri » fit la mère ouvrant grands les bras, « je suis ravie de te revoir. »

A ces mots Ginny se crispa, son cœur s'emballa, elle se mit à rougir malgré elle. A la porte, un homme noir, svelte et élancé se précipitait dans les bras de la matriarche.

-« Moi aussi Molly, je suis heureux de vous revoir. » Une fois l'étreinte finie, il se décala pour présenter son invité. « J'ai amené Drago avec moi, cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

-« Bien sur que non » le rassura Hermione qui était sortie de sa cuisine le cœur battant à tout rompre après la phrase de bienvenue de sa belle-mère.

A la vu du blond, un frisson parcouru le dos de Ron. Malgré les années, le repentir de l'aristocrate, les bas instincts de ce père de famille revenaient toujours à la charge dès qu'il s'agissait des Malefoy. Cependant, il se devait de passer outre.

-« Bonsoir Blaise. Bonsoir Mal…Drago » venu t-il les accueillir, une main tendue vers eux. De suite Blaise s'en saisit pour la serrer franchement. Drago se contenta d'un sourire poli et d'un signe de tête.

-« Tiens » commença Blaise en entrant dans la salle à mangé, « mais c'est Oliver Dubois. Dis-moi Ginny » poursuivit –il en enlaçant la jeune femme « tu n'aurais pas réuni ce parterre de beaux gosses célibataires pour faire ton choix pour le vote dans _Sorcière Actuelle_, dit moi. »

-« Oh, non ! » clama la rousse dans un quasi fou-rire. « Je me suis fait démasquer. »

Sur ce, toute l'assemblée se mit à rire.

-« Et dire que je pensais que c'était une idée d'Hermione » fit une belle blonde derrière la dite Hermione. Cette dernière se retourna, vivement, faussement choquée.

-« Mme Perceval Weasley, je suis mariée, tout de même. »

-« Etre marié, ne veux pas dire qu'on soit aveugle, Hermione » enchaina sa belle-sœur. « Comment peux-tu rester stoïque devant le beau Lee Jordan. »

-« Hein ! »fit le sorcier de couleur tiré de ses occupations. Il était assit sur le sofa entouré par tous les enfants Weasley qui lui réclamaient une histoire.

Une fois de plus l'assemblée éclata de rire.

-« N'est-il pas adorable, mesdames. »

-« Heu … » enchaina Théo assit sur les genoux de Denis à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Pour l'instant votre beau gosse célibataire joue surtout les nounous ! »

-« Moi un célibataire à qui je peux laisser mes enfants sans crainte, je vote pour lui » annonça la femme de Percy, Cécilia.

-« C'est vrai que c'est un bon point pour Lee, ça » surenchérit Ginny.

-« Il va falloir jouer des coudes messieurs si vous voulez que ses dames votes pour vous » fit remarquer Georges.

-« Et il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'y arrivé, fit Sacha Valence, secrétaire au bureau des aurors, en se glissant entre Blaise et Drago tout en enroulant ses bras autour des leur. « Il faut tester la marchandise. »

-« Sacha » gloussa Cécilia.

-« Ne vous inquiété pas les filles » déclara t-elle plongeant son regard bleu-vert dans celui d'Olivier « je me sacrifierais pour vous. »

-« Hermione se fera un plaisir de te céder sa place, mais pas moi. »

-« Cécilia » intervenu enfin un mari.

Et les fou-rire continuèrent de plus belle, sans que personne ne remarqua d'un nouvel invité était entré dans la pièce. Il avait frappé, mais personne n'avait entendu trop occupé par la conversation. Personne ou presque, car Molly Weasley l'embrassait sur la joue pour le saluer.

-« Chéri, en tant que fidèle lectrice de _Sorcière Actuelle_, je me dois de voter au mieux. Et pour ça je dois… »

-« Tu ne dois rien du tout » le coupa son époux.

-« Percy comme oses-tu refuser à ta femme la joie d'être entourée par tous ses superbes célibataires. »

-« Enfin, toi Ron dit quelque chose. »

-« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda le frère surpris. « Hermione ne s'intéresserait jamais à ce genre de trucs ! »

-« Quoi ! Tu penses que je ne... tu crois que … Et bien si c'est ça, je vais voter ! »

-« Enfin chérie aucun homme dans cette pièce, autre que moi, ne mérite ton vote. »

Tous les hommes célibataires de la soirée se mirent à huer le mari.

-« Je vais voter pour … » commença Hermione en regardant Olivier, « pour… » Poursuivit-elle en regardant Lee, « pour … » continua t-elle regardant Blaise et Drago « pour… » Persista t-elle effrayer de n'avoir trouvé personne. Son regard balaya la pièce. « Harry ! » fit-elle enfin en le regardant. Toute l'assemblée ou presque se retourna vers lui. Il était dans les bras de Molly qui le berçait tendrement.

-« Très bon choix Hermione » proclama Molly « mais c'est moi qui le testerait en premier ».

Derechef, l'assemblée éclat de rire.

Avec l'arrivée d'Harry, tous les invités des Weasley étaient présents. Ron qui était par la force des choses devenu le chef de cette tribu, les conduisirent à l'extérieur. Comme à chaque réception, Georges s'était chargé de la décoration. Dans un style sobre mais joviale, il avait installé un salon/salle à mangé sous une tente derrière la maison. Après l'émerveillement des invités, ils prirent un petit apéritif avant de passé à table. L'ambiance conviviale et enjouée, passait de conversations sérieuses aux fous rires sans discontinuer. A la fin du repas, quittant la table, les enfants s'en allèrent s'amuser dans un coin jeu spécialement aménagé pour eux, alors que les adultes s'installèrent dans des fauteuils confortables autour d'une table basse. Les conversations les plus futiles qu'il soit s'enchainèrent à un rythme endiablé, procurant éclat de rire et consternations. Le sujet récurant, les relations amoureuses. Sacha qui avait beaucoup bu se lâchait complètement et faisait du charme à tous les célibataires qu'elle croisait. Encouragée par Cécilia, la petit secrétaire, n'hésitait pas à poser des questions indiscrètes à des hommes rougissant de honte. A chaque fois qu'arrivait le tour d'Harry il perdait sa langue, comme l'avait dit Molly. Par contre Drago adorait les détails et il n'hésitait pas à en donner surtout quand il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Denis était presque fâché de voir que le blond en savait plus sur sa vie sexuel que lui, Théo fusillé du regard promettait de ne plus rien raconté à personne, et Blaise jouait les candides faisant celui qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Dean draguait sans succès Ginny, plus intéressé par Olivier et Drago. Elle hésitait entre un ex-Gryffondor et un ex-Serpentard pour jouer le rôle de celui qui devait rendre Harry jaloux. Hermione faisait l'arbitre pendant que Ron tentait de modérer les ardeurs de tout monde. Il était presque 2h du matin quand Percy décida de partir, sa femme et lui travaillaient le lendemain et les enfants dormaient déjà dans l'air de jeu. Ils furent suivit peu de temps après par Georges, puis par Théo/Denis, Lee et Olivier. Molly proposa un tilleul que les invités restant acceptèrent avec joie. Pour l'aider sa fille et sa belle-fille. Les garçons restèrent discuter d'un sujet qui n'avait pas encore été abordé jusque là : le disfonctionnement du ministère. Quand Ginny revenue avec son plateau plein de tasses, elle savait que Merlin avait fait le choix pour elle. Il ne restait plus que Drago comme homme potable, et plus elle y pensait mieux s'était. Le blond avait toujours été la Némésis d'Harry et à coup sur, le voir draguer son ex rendrait le brun jaloux. Une fois tout le monde servit elle s'assia à côté de l'aristocrate et doucement le tira hors de sa conversation, pour en n'entamé une avec elle. Très vite la pression monta d'un coup. Les gestes suivirent les mots, et les sourires entendus devenus des baisés et des caresses. Ron était atterré par l'attitude de sa sœur, Dean déconfis, Blaise goguenard, Molly irritée et Hermione désespérée. Le seul qui semblait calme fut Harry mais personne n'était dupe, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder le couple, furieux, soupirant bruyant. Sacha à son bras mécontente de la situation le lui fit très clairement remarqué avant de partir dessoulée. Bien sur il s'était défendu ripostant qu'il n'était pas jaloux, et attaché à personne. Mais le mal était fait, l'ambiance était retombée, tout le monde rentra donc chez eux. Dean partit le premier, demandant tout de même à Ginny un rendez-vous entre amis. La rousse dans un sourire moqueur accepta. Ensuite venu le tour des ex-Serpentards. Blaise salua tout le monde avec une petite blague final, tandis que Drago embrassait langoureusement Ginny, sous les regards noirs d'Harry. Ce dernier partit, énervé, regardant Ginny, qui ne le salua même pas, comme un chien en ragé. Sur le pas de leur porte, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent intrigués. Le plan scabreux de Ginny avait-il marché ? En attendant d'avoir une réponse concrète, la rouquine ouvrit son armoire en se demandant qu'elle robe allait-elle mettre demain pour aller s'excuser de son comportement lascif à Harry.

OoO

Il était déjà dans son lit quand il entendit le son d'un saut de transplanage. Il ne se retourna même pas pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, il n'en avait pas envie, trop fâché. La personne se glissa furtivement sous la couette et venue se coller jusqu'à lui, passant son bras autour de sa taille.

-« Tu es fâché ? » murmura t-elle. Mais seul le silence de la chambre lui répondit.

-« C'est à cause du baisé ? » continua t-elle à demander. Mais la réponse ne venait toujours pas. Alors elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

-« Va te laver la bouche avant de m'embrasser » tonna Harry remonté. « C'est dégueulasse. Comment t'as pu l'embrasser ? »

-« Tu es jaloux mon amour. »

-« Pas du tout, c'est ta bouche tu en fais ce que tu veux. »

Un autre baisé dans le cou le fit se retourné. Ses yeux verts étaient sombres et colériques.

-« ça t'as plu de l'embrasser ? »

-« Es-tu jaloux ? »

Silence.

-« Oui. Oui je suis jaloux. »

-« Tu tiens à moi, alors ? »

Il ne voyait rien, il faisait trop noir dans la chambre, mais il pouvait deviner la silhouette de la personne en face de lui. Il tendit la main et toucha le bras chaud de son invité. Une tête se lova alors contre son torse et le vénérable vainqueur enroula ses bras autour du buste de l'inconnu.

-« Bien sur que je tiens à toi, Drago. »

OoO

Depuis le dîner chez les Weasley le monde sorcier était en crise. Jamais, par Merlin jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé ça. Hermione encore en congés pour quelques jours s'assit lourdement sur le divan du salon. Tout avait commencé le lendemain de ce repas improvisé qui s'était agréablement bien déroulé. De bon matin, Ginny était allée comme une fleur vêtue de sa plus belle parure au ministère. Elle été passé devant tous ces citoyens qui attendaient désespérément qu'on les reçoit, devant toutes ses secrétaires incontournables protectrices de leur supérieurs sans rien demander à personne, un peu comme elle faisait avant, quand elle sortait avec Harry. Intriquées, les plus curieuses l'avaient suivi jusqu'aux bureaux des aurors, jusqu'au bureau d'Harry Potter. Bien que l'homme n'ait pas été là, le mal était déjà fait. Elle avait passé plus d'une heure là-bas papotant tranquillement, comme la maitresse des lieux, avec Sacha. Le soir même, le quotidien _Sorcier noctambule_ en fit ses choux gras, titrant « **le retour de la rousse** ». L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là mais le lendemain ce fut la _Gazette_ qui prit le relais, sous la plume de cette chère Rita Skeeter, l'histoire prit des proportions hors-du commun. Le sauveur qui n'était même pas présent le jour des faits, l'était, il serait même arrivé en même temps qu'elle la tenant pas la taille et la couvrant de baisés enflammés. L'insupportable journaliste clamait qu'elle avait tout vu de ses yeux, et quelle répondrait à la question que se posait toutes les lectrices : « depuis quand étaient-ils de nouveaux ensemble ? » L'après-midi même Harry était de nouveau chez les Weasley irrité au plus au point se demandant comment il allait sortir indemne de cette situation. Ginny trop heureuse de l'avoir à la maison, jouait les fausses ingénues, les amies compatissantes et les conseillères de génies. Cependant malgré tous les « bons conseils » de la rousse qui tendaient toujours à la mettre en avant, Molly et Hermione lui conseillèrent d'écrire une lettre courtoise pour tout démentir à tous les quotidiens du pays. La brune l'aida même à la rédaction. Mais le temps que la lettre arrive, _Sorcière Actuelle_ avait déjà reçut un millier de lettre de fans pleurant et hurlant leur déception. Et alors qu'Harry et Ron se trituraient les méninges sur leur affaire de kidnapping d'enfants sorciers contre rançons, le choc fut terrible. Dans la même journée, Rita Skeeter révélait qu'il y a trois soirs de là, les Weasley avaient invités 5 des plus courus célibataires du pays –tout nommé pour le titre du célibataire de l'année chez _Sorcière Actuelle_- chez eux afin de la belle rousse en choisisse un, que ce même magazine était près à retiré la candidature d'Harry Potter s'il s'avérait que les allégations étaient vrais et qu'au final la lettre de démentie d'Harry passait totalement inaperçue, du faite qu'il avait passé toute la journée de la veille au Terrier. Comment mettre la main sur des enleveurs d'enfants quand on était poursuivit par une horde de journalistes? Comment ne pas perdre son sang-froid ? Comment rester stoïque devant la situation ? Sans compter que le jour de la commémoration de la victoire approchait à grand pas. Tous les chroniqueurs spéculaient sur le nouveau couple. Tous pensaient que ce serait ce 4 Juin, qu'ils arriveraient bras-dessous, bras-dessus en plein Poudlard. Qu'Harry monterait sur l'estrade sans quitter Ginny et même que la jeune fille ferait un discourt où elle annoncerait leur engagement mutuel. Ginny était aux anges, Ron s'arrachait les cheveux, Harry était lunatique et soupe-au-lait et elle, Hermione recevait des lettres de mécontentements de ses collègues lui demandant pourquoi elle ne les invitait pas à venir chez elle pour rencontrer les plus beaux parties du pays.

OoO

Il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet. Certes c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à la commémoration de la victoire en ce 4 Juin, mais en tant que Malefoy, il ne pouvait se laisser perturber pas des choses insignifiantes. S'habillant devant le miroir à pied de son dressing, il réajusta sa robe de sorcier blanc cassé, brodée d'entrelacs de fleurs en vieux rose. Sa coiffure était stricte et collait à son crâne. Il lui fallait mettre un bijou, il tendit la main et pris le premier collier qui se présenta. C'était une rivière de diamant rose du Brésil qui était dans sa famille depuis le XVIe siècle. Une fois prêt, il transplana jusqu'à l'entrée de Pourdlard. Pansy, Théo et Blaise lui avaient dit qu'à chaque commémoration, dès qu'ils remettaient les pieds à Pourdlard, qu'ils ressentaient beaucoup de nostalgie. Pas lui. Il ne devait pas être assez sentimental pour ça. Il n'était pas en avance, c'était même rare qu'il soit en retard, et son entrée se fit remarquer. Normal, partout où passe un Malefoy, le monde s'incline. Il balaya de son regard hautain et précieux l'assemblée qui lui jetaient des coups d'œil intrigués et furieux, avant de trouver Théodore Crivey-Nott. Bien évidemment son ami brun était attablé avec la tribu Weasley. La famille était au complet ou presque puisque le chasseur de dragon n'était pas là. Drago soupira et s'avança dignement jusqu'à eux. Y aurait-il une place pour lui ? La table était très grande, à bien y regarder, c'était plutôt la table des héros de la guerre : à part les enfants et quelque rares compagnes, il n'y avait que des membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Ne voulant pas faire tache, le bel aristocrate, décida d'aller s'assoir ailleurs, mais pas question de faire demi-tour. Il se devait de saluer tous ses braves guerriers qui avaient contribué à la mort du Lord Noir ainsi qu'à celle de ses parents et à sa ruine. Alors que Molly lui sautait presque dessus pour le saluer, il remarqua, avec un sourire non dissimuler, que le grand Harry Potter était assis juste à côté de sa soi-disant fiancée Ginevra. Il avait comme tout le monde suivit dans les journaux les évènements de ses derniers temps et la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Il se devait de faire quelques choses pour que la journée se passe normalement sans paraitre troublé.

-« Bonjour Potter » fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Ce dernier, méfiant, lui répondit froidement, en serrant sa main. Alors Drago se tourna vers Ginny.

-« Toutes mes félicitations Weasley-fille. C'est toujours gratifiant de partir à la pêche et de ramener un thon. »

Théodore fut le seul à rire. Les autres se contentaient de faire la grimace.

-« Malefoy, on peux savoir pourquoi tu es venu ? » fini par lui demander Ron.

-« Pour faire la même chose que toi Weasley, com… »

-« Malefoy, assis-toi, et arrête de jouer au petit arrogent puéril, tu es trop vieux pour ça » l'interrompu Harry en lui désignant la chaise à ses côtés. S'il n'était pas sur que rien n'avait été programmé à l'avance, il aurait juré qu'Harry Potter lui avait réservé une place. Pour faire fulminer tous les biens pensants qui le regardaient comme le mal incarné, il prit place au côté du survivant. Il était juste en face d'un jeune homme en uniforme au couleur de Gryffondors, les cheveux hirsutes orange et rouge. C'était Teddy, le neveu d'Harry. C'était la premier fois qu'il le voyait, mais il en avait tellement entendu parlé que c'était comme s'il l'avait toujours connu. Cependant Harry se sentit obligé de le lui présenter. Et une conversation à mots couverts s'enchaina.

-« C'est Teddy. » Fit l'homme brun en se penchant vers lui.

-« A sa coupe de cheveux j'avais reconnu. »

-« Il est mignon n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je sais pas, je tape pas dans les pré-pubères »

-« T'es de mauvaise humeur ce matin. C'est à cause de ses articles de merdes ? »

-« C'est mon humeur naturel, Potter. »

-« Je vois bien que tu n'es pas normal, Drago, avec tes Potter. »

-« Potter, c'est toujours comme ça que je t'appelle en public. »

-« Mais là nous avons une conversation privée, personne ne nous entend. »

-« Une conversation privée, certes, mais en public. » lui répondit le blond dans un sourire carnassier.

-« Tu t'amuses bien, hein ? » demanda le sauveur légèrement irrité. « Pendant que moi je me fais du mauvais sang à cause de cette putain d'histoire à la con avec Ginny. Toi tu te marres. J'étais inquiet pour toi, moi. »

-« Tu es un puits perpétuel de contradictions. Avec toi je ne sais jamais où je vais. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Il fut rapidement comblé par le discours du premier ministre. L'homme à la tête du gouvernement commença par rappeler les faits qui avaient touché le pays plusieurs années au paravent, il y expliqua le rôle de chacun et les étapes qui permirent de dénouer la situation. Ensuite, il poursuivit par un éloge de la société d'aujourd'hui tout en mettant en garde contre les dérives. Mais Harry arrêta de l'écouter assez rapidement pour reprendre sa conversation avec son voisin.

-« C'est pas la Demoiselle Rose que tu portes au cou ? »

-« Tu t'y connais en bijoux ? »

-« En bijoux en général, non. Seulement en bijoux Malefoy. »

Drago se retourna légèrement pour mieux voir son interlocuteur et souleva un sourcil septique.

-« Oh, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié l'époque où les biens des Malefoy étaient recherchés pour être confisqués. »

-« Recherché ? »

-« Ne joues pas au innocent, Drago ! Tous tes biens auraient dû être saisis. »

-« Potter, je tiens à mettre les choses au clair avec toi et ce définitivement, tous les biens des Malefoy ont été confisqués, le ministère a même sorti une liste. Et aucun objet de cette liste ne manque. »

-« Drago, c'est à moi que tu parles, là ! Je n'irais rien dire à personne. Alors par pitié, pour une fois, soit un peu honnête. Tu sais très bien qu'il y a deux listes, la liste officielle, celle des biens non cachés par tes parents, et la liste officieuse, celle des biens réels de ta famille. »

-« Et ? »

-« Et ce que tu portes est l'une des pièces les plus importantes de la collection Malefoy qui a mystérieusement disparue après la guerre. »

-« Si on te demande comment je l'ai eu, tu diras que je l'ai acheté à Istanbul. Le marché noir là-bas est très prolifique. »

-« C'est pour ça que tu étais chez moi avant-hier ?tout doux, tout miel, me faisant croire que tu n'étais pas inquiet par la situation, que tu avais confiance en moi. Ton but réel était de récupérer ça dans le clocher ? » La colère gagnait le grand héros du monde magique à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

-« Je n'étais pas inquiet parce que c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je ne suis toujours pas inquiet. Et tu sais pourquoi. »

-« Harry, c'est bientôt à toi. » lui indiqua Ginny en se collant à son dos « tu as préparé un discours cette année j'espère. L'an dernier s'était pas géniale. » Elle passa une main autour du cou d'Harry. « Tu n'étais pas là l'an dernier, Drago, mais si tu avais été là, tu te serais bien foutu de lui. »

-« Non, c'est vrai » fit le blond faussement intéressé par les propos de la rousse, qui venait de s'initier dans leur conversation. Drago reconnu dans son geste, une manouvre très subtile pour se rapprocher du brun en faisant semblant de parler avec lui, elle pouvait câliner l'homme de ses rêves. Depuis les derniers évènements, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait comme un poids dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près Harry avec quelqu'un autre. C'est une chose de lire dans les journaux que l'homme avec qui vous étiez était avec une autre et c'en est une autre de la voir se coller à lui. Irrité, il se retourna pour écouter la fin du discourt du chef d'Etat.

Elle recommençait et il avait horreur de ça. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là, mais il était le sauveur et il se devait d'y être. Et dire qu'un dossier urgent l'attendait. Un autre enfant pouvait se faire kidnapper en ce moment même, une famille pouvait souffrir sans que nul ne le sache, et lui il était là à faire le coq. Son travail était son seul réconfort, alors voulant se calmer un peu, il se mit à réfléchir à son affaire. Depuis un an maintenant, un groupe de trois hommes enlevait des enfants de famille appartenant à tous les milieux sociaux du monde magique. Ils endormaient les chérubins pendant tout le rapt pour que ceux-ci ne se rappelèrent de rien. Aucun des enfants n'avaient le souvenir d'avoir été enlevé. C'était très astucieux de leur part, ainsi les seuls témoins ne pouvaient donner aux aurors aucun indice, même pas un tout petit. Les parents devaient toujours donner quelques choses en accords avec leur moyen. Ils entraient en communication à eux avec les hiboux de ces derniers. L'encre disparaissait définitivement au bout d'une journée. L'écriture glissait perpétuellement sur le parchemin afin de ne pas être identifié. Cette affaire lui prenait la tête, mais le sauveur savait qu'il trouverait une faille un jour ou l'autre. Lorsque ce fut son tour de discourir, il était de nouveau calme, son discours improvisé comme à chaque fois fit sourire l'assemblée. De nombreuses animations suivirent, spectacle de danse, scènes de théâtre, défilé de mode, lecture de poèmes, chants … Comme toujours les actions menées pour la commémoration étaient de grandes qualités. Il avait vu Teddy danser et défiler, il était même figurant dans une scénette. Teddy. Ted, le fils de ce cher Rémus était à Poudlard. Comme le temps passe vite, Rose aussi entrait à l'école de magie à la rentrée. Son cœur se serra. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait toutes ses années ? A part avoir tué le Lord noir, que laissait-il derrière lui ? Regardant sa petite nièce qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux, Harry se demanda s'il ne devait pas lui aussi penser à l'avenir. Le rire de la femme rousse à ses côtés, lui retourna l'estomac. Ginny n'attendait que ça, elle l'attendait depuis 10ans. S'il venait à elle, elle serait enceinte à la minute qui suit. Devait-il revenir avec elle ? Le rire carnassier d'un blond envahit son esprit. Non. D'ailleurs où était-il ? Prétextant une envie urgente, Harry sortit de table. Dès qu'il fut loin des regards indiscrets, il consultât la carte du maraudeur. Encore une preuve de son inutilité sur terre. Peut-être devrait-il donner cette carte à Rose ? Très rapidement il repéra le nom de Drago Malefoy sur la carte et se rendit dans sa direction. L'ex-Serpentard était près de la tour d'astronomie. Il ne mit à peine qu'une minute pour arriver à destination, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui laissa un gout d'amertume au fond de la gorge. Dans un coin discret, Drago était appuyé à un mur la robe soulevé, dans son dos, se frottant et râlant sans retenu, un homme. Le brun se sentit défaillir. Son cœur s'arracha de sa poitrine. Des idées morbides lui traversèrent l'esprit. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était lui, Harry Potter, qui avait dicté les règles du jeu. Dès le départ, il lui avait dit qu'entre eux, il n'y aurait jamais rien eu d'autre que du sexe. Le sexe un point c'est tout. Rien d'autre que du sexe. Il avait beau être jaloux, inquiet et amoureux, il ne pouvait se résigner à appartenir entièrement au blond. Il ne le voulait pas, il n'avait pas confiance, non pas en lui mais en l'autre. Cet ange déchue, ce diable déguisé en saint, qui était apparu à lui peu de temps après l'achat de son ancienne maison, qui l'avait obligé à y vivre pour mieux se rapprocher de ses sous. Furieux, celui qui fut un temps le prince des Gryffondors, s'en allait quand il vit l'inconnu faire glisser la Demoiselle Rose hors du cou de Drago pour le mettre dans sa poche. Il était aurors tout de même, il ne pouvait pas laisser un vol être commis sous ses yeux. L'homme partit laissant Drago seul, sans même se retourné sur lui. Il se mit à marché vite en direction de la sortie. D'un geste vif et précis Harry se saisit du bras du voleur, le tordit et sortit de sa main libre la rivière de diamant.

-« C'est pas bien de voler, tu sais mon gars ? »

Le coupable tendait de s'en aller, jurant que ce bijou était à lui, que c'était le cadeau d'un amant, mais plus il se débattait, plus la moutarde montait au nez de l'auror. L'évocation de ses rapports intimes avec son blond l'irritait au plus haut point. Ecœuré, il contacta quelques confrères afin que l'homme soit, si ce n'était pas incarcéré, détenu quelques heures au poste. Sur le chemin qui le ramena à Drago, le brun s'imaginait déjà passer une nuit de luxure en guise de remerciement.

Le rendez-vous était à 17h près du gros rocher en face du lac. Il était déjà 17h12 et il n'y avait pas signe de vie. De plus en plus inquiet, ne pouvant garder son calme plus longtemps, Drago Malefoy s'abandonna à ses craintes. Depuis 3 jours, il vivait dans une angoisse sans nom. Il aurait tout donné pour que la situation s'arrange vite et bien. Une larme roula le long de sa joue qu'il l'essuya rageusement. Entendant un bruit de pas derrière lui, il se retourna vivement, heureux. C'était Harry Potter. Sa déception fut si grande que le brun la ressentit et se vexa.

-« Je vois que tu es heureux de me voir ? »

-« Ce n'est pas toi que j'attendais, c'est tout. »

-« Si c'est l'autre connard de tout à l'heure, tu peux toujours attendre ! »

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

Harry soupira bruyamment, une fois de plus Malefoy niait les faits. Fatigué par son comportement puéril, il sortit la Demoiselle Rose et la tendit à son propriétaire. En voyant le bijou entre les mains d'Harry, Drago pâlit. Il se sentit défaillir, la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, la lumière s'en allait, il ne sentit plus ses jambes et tomba. Le brun n'eu que le temps de le rattraper pour l'éviter de tomber.

-« Drago qu'est ce que tu as ? »

-« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Harry ? Pourquoi ? » se mit à sangloter l'aristocrate.

-« Drago de quoi tu parles ? » s'inquiétait le brun tout en ramenant son compagnon vers le rocher afin de l'y adosser. « J'ai juste récupérer ton collier. »

-« Comment je vais faire maintenant ? Hein ! Monsieur le Héros ! »

-« Drago pour l'amour de Merlin explique toi ! »

-« Tu lui as pris, idiot. Tu lui as pris la rançon » se mit à pleurer Drago.

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous à plu? Vous voulez la suite? Il faut la mérité, qu'allez vous m'offrit pour l'avoir? Une bouteille de champagne! Super ça ira bien avec les huitre de ce soir? Une review! Super ça ira bien avec la suite de cette fic, alors à demain. Et d'ici là, amusez-vous bien!<p> 


	2. Partie 2

Avez-vous passé un bon 31, avez-vous pris de bonnes résolutions. Moi oui, et la première étant d'écrire plus, d'être plus présente sur donc de vous faire lire plus de fiction. Et notamment de poursuivre et terminer « mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime ». Et pour vraiment très bien commencer l'année 2012, voici la seconde partie de mon one-shot. J'espère que la suite de ce petit drarry vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire.

**Titre** : le célibataire de l'année

**Auteur** : Olidée

**Paring** : drarry.

**Rating** : M.

**Genre** : romance

**Disclaimer** : J.K Rowling c'est elle qui a créé l'univers HP, moi je fais juste que reprendre son monde à ma sauce.

**Résumer** : Post-Poudlard. Comme chaque année, Sorcière actuelle lance son grand concours de célibataire. Harry Potter tenant du titre depuis 10ans et grand favori va-t-il perdre son titre au profit de son vieil ennemi Drago Malefoy ? Mais tout n'est pas aussi simple qu'il ne semble à priori.

**Note** : Ah ! Quel résumé pourri. J'en suis vraiment navrée, mais il faudra faire avec.

**Note** **2** : cette fic est en cours de correction, par ma beta qui hélas est très, très, très, très occupée, donc cette version que je vous offre n'est pas corrigée, vous me connaissez, je laisse pleins de fautes, donc … DESOLE pour les fautes.

**Note** **3** : MERCI à tous ceux qui m'on laissé une petite review. La plus part d'entre vous ont remarqué le petit m-preg qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Bonne lecteur et bonne année 2012 à tous.

Je vous souhaite santé, bonheur et prospérité à tous.

**Le célibataire de l'année.**

**2****e**** partie **

Il lui a bien fallu une heure entière pour calmer Drago. Après que le blond se soit effondré dans ses bras devant le lac à Poudlard, Harry l'emmena chez lui sans prévenir personne de son départ. Il se doutait que cela allait faire scandale, mais l'état dans lequel était son amant était plus important. Dans sa chambre, celle qu'avait occupé Drago durant son enfance, il avait tenu le blond dans ses bras, le berçant pendant qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, le brun reprit son rôle d'aurors et questionna l'aristocrate toujours lové dans ses bras. Ce fut terriblement difficile d'obtenir la plus petite information. Drago refusait de coopérer et lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues en mentant et en cachant la vérité.

Après deux heures, Harry lâcha l'affaire. Mais le professionnel qu'il était savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il proposa à Drago de rester, et de passer la nuit avec lui, mais ce dernier refusa. Il fit semblant d'être énervé, irrité, cherchant à provoquer le blond qui bien évidemment réagit positivement à toutes ses attaques. Furieux, au bord des larmes, Drago transplana sans demander son reste. Les flux de transplanage d'une personne énervée étaient plus faciles à suivre, et Harry suivit ceux de Drago sans difficulté. Le grand héros du monde magique arriva dans le jardin d'un petit cottage posé sur une falaise venteuse en face d'une mer agitée.

Devant lui, une baie vitré. Le ciel orangé du soleil couchant, permit à Harry de regarder à l'intérieur de la maison, c'était le salon. Il n'était ni grand, ni trop petit, la décoration était sobre quoique chaleureuse. Le brun pensa que c'était dans un endroit comme celui-là qu'il aimerait vivre. Mais c'était le salon de Drago. Quelle ironie du sort, Drago rêvait de retourné vivre au manoir Malefoy et lui rêvait de vivre dans un coin reculer de tout au final c'était l'autre qui réalisait l'envie de l'autre. Après plusieurs longues minutes, Drago fit son apparition. Un verre à la main, le visage tendu, les yeux rouge, le blond qui s'était changé s'assit lourdement dans son sofa. Après plusieurs verres, pleurant encore et encore, il s'allongea. Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit tomba, qu'un hibou blanc apparu. Il regarda Harry d'un regard suspicieux avant de toqué à la porte. Le blond se redressa, et se dirigea vers la baie. Marchant toujours avec sa cape d'invisibilité, l'auror l'enfila et devenu invisible au reste du monde.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru que l'arrivée d'un hibou pouvait produire autant de bonheur, surtout chez un Malefoy. A la lecture de la lettre que lui apportait le messager volant, Drago paru moins agité. Cependant, il resta allongé dans le noir ayant pour seul luminosité les rayons de la lune. Dehors dans le froid, Harry avait faim mais surtout froid, sa cape recouvrant son corps n'était d'aucune utilité. Il dodelinait sur le coin de dalle où il s'était installé, quand à la porte quelqu'un sonna. Réveil, il vit le blond allumé la pièce, et faire des allés-retours dans la maison portant des linges dans ses bras. Il n'était pas seul, Pansy Parkinson et son mari Cold Smith en faisait autant. Une fois le petit manège fini, ils discutèrent brièvement ensemble avant de partir. Drago éteignit les lumières et disparu.

La maison entière était plongée dans le noire, la quiétude régnait, Harry en déduit que la maisonnette dormait. Il tira sa baguette magique de sous sa robe, rangea sa cape et lança quelques sorts de-ci et de-là pour s'assurer de désactiver tout système de sécurité. Ensuite, il entra le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait chez Drago. C'était toujours le blond qui venait chez lui, il ne lui avait d'ailleurs même pas demandé où il vivait. Il avait sentit que s'il le faisait rien de bon n'en sortirait, alors il ne lui avait jamais posé de question. L'impression ressentit au dehors se renforça une fois à l'intérieur. La vieille table basse en bois blanc regorgeraient de revues, le sofa crème où un plaide rose y reposait négligemment accueillait des poupées pas toujours vêtues. Sur le rebord de la cheminée des photos. Il s'avança plus en profondeur dans la pièce. Il trouva la porte d'entrée, un escalier qui conduisait à l'étage supérieur, un autre qui descendait, la cuisine, les toilettes, une bibliothèque. Tous dans la maison lui sembla normale et portant, il y avait quelque choses qui le dérangeait, mais il était incapable de dire ce que c'était. Il refit le tour du propriétaire. La cuisine, ordonnée et rangée. Une grande table au centre, dans une corbeille de nombreuses serviettes, dans le vaisselier plusieurs assiettes, Harry retourna au salon. Il n'avait pas remarqué le piano, il était adossé au mur de la baie vitré. Et bien qu'il avait passé des heures dans le jardin, il n'avait pas remarqué la balançoire, les petits balais jetés au sol ou la petite table entourée de ses minuscules chaises.

La vérité frappa le Sauveur en plein cœur : il y avait des enfants ici. Il reporta son attention sur la cheminée, les photos. Tremblant, le souffle court, il s'avança jusqu'à elles. Il faisait trop noir pour les voir, alors il utilisa un _lumos_. De sa baguette, il s'en approcha. La première qu'il vit fut celle d'un enfant pas plus haut que trois pommes, brun aux yeux verts, la peau mate, dans les bras d'un Drago tout souriant. Ils se faisaient des bisous sur la joue à tour de rôle. La deuxième photo était celle de deux jeunes filles blondes qui se couraient après. Celle d'après montrait une fillette pâle comme la mort, le regard orageux et les cheveux blancs, un bout de tissu à la main saluait ceux qui regardaient. Il y avait encore pleins d'autre photos, Harry pu en déduire qu'il y avait cinq chérubins dans la maison. Les quatre premiers étaient des Drago en miniatures, seul le dernier était différent. A la suite de cette conclusion, le cœur d'Harry se compressa. Contrairement à lui, Drago avait eu des enfants, il avait fait sa vie en dehors de lui. Qui pouvait bien être la mère de ses gamins ? Etait-elle là-haut entrain de dormir ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, il montait déjà les escaliers.

Arrivée au palier il trouva plusieurs portes. Sur chacune d'entre elles, les initiales de l'occupant de la chambre était écrit en lettre d'or surmonté d'une photographie. D'emblé, il tomba sur un immense portrait de Drago. Le blond souriait tendrement, son regard était chaleureux et bienveillant. Il était à l' opposer du Drago qu'il connaissait. Une fois de plus, le cœur d'Harry se compressa. Aurait-il la chance de le voir ainsi dans la réalité ? Il avança vers la porte de droite. Dans le cadre, au dessus des initiales BN, la fillette de 8 ans qui le saluait tout à l'heure, riait à pleins poumons dans son cadre photo. Il entra. La pièce n'était pas plongée dans le noir, une petite veilleuse illuminait les lieux. Harry éteignit son _lumos_. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et trouva la petite dormant sereinement il réajusta les couvertures sur elle avant de partir. Elle était mignonne pensa t-il en sortant de la chambre. Encore à droite, une porte. Surplombant les initiales LL, une fillette de 10ans cette fois, toute aussi blonde et pâle que sa cadette, un regard gris souriait malicieusement. Dans la pièce, Harry intensifia la luminosité de sa baguette pour mieux distinguer les traits de l'enfant, mais la petite blonde grogna et se retourna. Le brun éteignit son _lumos_ et sortit en silence.

Il revenu sur ses pas et à la première chambre à gauche de celle de Drago était celle de DH une pièce remplit de nounours, avec au centre un berceau dans lequel dormait le petit brun à point fermé. Il était sur le dos, Harry se pencha sur le berceau et regarda le petit dormir. En refermant la porte, il tomba sur la bouille joviale du bébé de 2ans. Il était vraiment beau. _C'est un comme ça que j'aimerai avoir_ pensa l'homme en allant vers l'autre porte à gauche. Celui qui dormait dans cette pièce devait avoir 5ans, sur la photographie de sa porte, le Drago miniature souriait en montrant ses dents en moins. Dans la chambre pleine d'ours éparpillés au sol, où l'auror trébucha et manqua de tomba, il trouva le petit blond endormit au bord du lit sur le ventre. Harry le remit au centre, il alla même jusqu'à l'embrasser. Sa fibre paternelle le titillait donc autant ? La dernière porte, celle de NJ, l'ainé était un blond austère au regard sombre, hautain et un brin arrogant. S'il n'avait pas connu Drago vers ses onze ans, il aurait juré que c'était lui sur l'image, néanmoins l'enfant sur le portrait avait les yeux verts. Dans la pièce, un tas de petits balais virevoltait dans les airs. Dans un grand lit à baldaquin, Drago. Le parent tenait dans sa main une photo. Harry la lui pris, et découvrit le garçonnet d'une dizaine d'année, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tirait la langue. Harry fronça les sourcils. Mais où était NJ ? Pansy et Cold avaient bien ramené les quatre autres, mais pas celui-ci. En plus, vu l'âge du petit, il devait intégrer Poudlard à la rentrée. Il aurait dû être à l'école de magie aujourd'hui pour le jour de la commémoration qui servait aussi de visite de l'établissement aux futurs Poudlariens. Cependant il n'était pas là ! Qu'avait dit le blond plus tôt : « _Tu lui as pris, idiot. Tu lui as pris la rançon_ ». La rançon !

Le cœur du survivant s'emballa. Il était à la fois navré car l'ainé des Malefoy avait été kidnappé, mais il était aussi très heureux car il allait enfin pourvoir travailler sérieusement sur cette affaire. Bien décidé à aider celui qui réchauffait son grand lit depuis des années, Harry redescendit dans la cuisine. Là, il ouvrit le conservateur d'aliment et choisit parmi les restes de la famille un plat à manger. Tout en se restaurant, le brun préparait mentalement ce qu'il avait à faire pour le lendemain. Mais il lui manquait un élément, alors il retourna dans le salon et pris le message que le blond avait reçu plus tôt.

« **La Demoiselle Rose n'est pas arrivé à destination, petit erreur de parcourt sans gravité. Le petit dort encore. Demain 16h à l'hôtel Paul Henry et cette fois pas de ritournelle, tu nous donnes le collier et tu nous baises pour de vrai (pas de frotti, frotti derrière les tissus comme pour l'autre nul).** »

La fureur gagna le brun, ces saligauts demandaient à Drago en plus de la rançon, un supplément en nature. Ces salops voulaient pénétrer SON compagnon après que celui-ci leur ai laissé se frotter contre lui. Mais pour qui ils se prenaient ? Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir, Harry les attendait au détour. Il finit son repas et remonta se coucher auprès de son blond dans le lit de NJ.

Une toute petite main s'agrippa à son épaule, puis un poids glissa contre son ventre le réveillant. Il grogna, soupira et ouvrit les yeux difficilement. En face de lui, le regardant de ses grands yeux anthracite, un petit Malefoy. Quand il fut bien réveillé, Harry constata que la tête de Drago reposait sur un de ses bras. Ils avaient dû dormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'à l'arrivée du petit. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire matinal.

-« T'es qui Monsieur ? » demanda t-il en passant un doigt sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. « T'es Narry Potter ? »

Le brun fut surpris de constater que ce Malefoy miniature savait qui il était. Décidément il devait vraiment être très célèbre.

-« Oui, je suis Harry Potter, et toi comment tu t'appelles ? »

-« Harry Potter » gloussa le petit joyeusement. Il se redressa et se mit à sauter sur le lit, en riant tout en disant son nom.

-« Et doucement » fit le Sauveur en stoppant l'enfant. « Tu vas réveiller ton papa. »

Au mot « papa » l'enfant écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Voyant qu'il ne se faisait pas comprendre, Harry pointa son index en direction de l'homme qui dormait à côté d'eux.

-« C'est maman, ça » fit le petit en plongeant sur lui. « Tu sais pas que c'est ma maman ? »

-« Non. Mais alors où est ton papa ? »

L'enfant se mit à genou tout en bousculant Drago qui grogna en se retournant, et souleva les épaules. Il ne connaissait pas son père. Mais Drago ne pouvait pas les faire seul tous ses enfants tout de même ! Il tira son bras de sous la tête du blond et se redressa pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Ce dernier passa encore son doigt sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, puis sourit. Il était si mignon que le brun ne pu s'empêcher de l'enlaça, de l'embrasser et de le chatouiller. Le petit se mit à rire aux éclats, sortant Drago des bras de Morphée.

-« Potter »hurla le grand blond en les faisant sursauter. « Mais… comment… enfin. Potter, comment, comment ? » continuait-il à crier en se levant précipitant du lit. « Par où t'es arrivé ? Tu m'as suivi ? Depuis quand tu es là ? » posait-il questions sur questions en prenant le petit dans ses bras. Mais l'enfant refusait obstinément d'aller rejoindre sa « maman » et s'accrochait au cou d'Harry tout en secouant la tête.

-« Sévérus ! » le gronda Drago en le tirant de force.

-« Moman, non. »

-« Drago, tu vois pas qu'il veux pas venir ? »

-« C'est mon fils, Potter. »

-« Non, tu crois, j'avais pas remarqué » ironisa le brun.

-« Ne te moques pas, Potter. Et quitte ma maison. »

-« Non » fit le brun en sortant de la pièce avec le dénommé Sévérus dans les bras.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était dans la cuisine. Les petits et Harry déjeunaient bruyamment autour de la table. Drago se tenait appuyé sur la table de travail, mi-inquiet, mi-heureux regardant la scène affectueusement.

-« Maman, c'est quand que Narcisse rentre à la maison » demanda, la petite blonde de 10ans.

De suite, l'ex-Serpentard blêmi. Les traits de son visage se crispèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta. Harry connaissant la situation répondit à la place du blond pris au dépourvu. Rassuré, les enfants reprirent leur chamaillerie. Harry se leva et alla rejoindre son amant qui s'était retourné pour pleurer discrètement. Le représentant de l'ordre, tout doucement, enlaça le blond tout en se plaçant derrière lui. Il plongea son nez dans le cou pâle de l'homme et laissa son souffle chaud caresser la peau du blond. Ce dernier rassuré s'adossa à son amant.

-« Comment sais-tu ? » murmura l'hôte.

-« Je suis auror, Drago » lui répondit l'invité en embrassant le lobe de son oreille. « Et c'est pas pour me vanter mais il pareil que je suis plutôt bon. » Harry resserra son emprise autour de Drago et colla sa joue contre la sienne.

-« Tu m'aidera ? » demanda crispé le maître de maison.

Un peu vexé par la question, le brun retourna le blond pour qu'il lui fît face, tout en l'emprisonnant à nouveau de ses bras.

-« Je suis auror, Drago, c'est mon travail d'aider les gens en détresse. »

Malgré les paroles, l'aristocrate n'était pas pleinement satisfait. Il regardait son interlocuteur avec intensité, cherchant dans son regard la sincérité et la confiance donc il avait besoin. Plongeant lui aussi son regard dans le lac de mercure devant lui, Harry pouvait y lire toute la tristesse et la supplication de Drago. Il comprit que son bien aimé n'avait pas besoin de phrases alambiquées, de sous entendu, il désirait de la franchise et rien d'autre.

-« Oui, je vais t'aider, je vais ramener ton fils. »

Apaisé, Drago se lova dans les bras du brun, posant sa tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans le brouhaha du petit déjeuné des enfants. Ce fut Harry qui rompit leur silence. Il se devait de prévenir Drago sur les évènements qui allaient suivre. Le blond allait perdre toute son intimité pour que l'affaire soit résolue. C'était une aubaine pour le ministère et bien qu'étant le meilleur, Harry ne pouvait pas mener cette enquête seul. Ron et Dean allaient bientôt eux aussi pénétrer ce cottage et certaines questions ne pourraient pas rester sans réponses. Cependant, pour que son amant puisse garder autant que faire ce peu son jardin intime intact, il se devait d'anticiper les demandes de ses collègues pour mieux les désorientés si besoin, et pour cela, il devait connaitre la vie que le blond avait en dehors de lui. L'auror commença par observer Drago et sa famille. Il régnait dans la maison une organisation quasi militaire. Après le petit déjeuné, la vaisselle, puis le bain, l'habillage et les devoirs avec une préceptrice pour les plus grand et une nounou pour les plus petits, le tout sans rouspéter, à la file indienne sous les regards inquisiteurs de leur « mère ». Une fois tous les enfants occupés, Drago entraina Harry au 1er, dans sa chambre. A peine entré, le brun fut émerveillé par la décoration. En à peine une minute, il fut dépaysé, transporté dans un pays chaud : le Maroc.

-« Oui, je sais » fit le blond de sa voix la plus trainante « c'est un peu pauvre, mais au moins j'ai essayé. »

Harry fusilla Drago du regard. Tout l'orgueil perdu de l'aristocrate se trouvait dans cette pièce. Toute la démesure des Malefoy s'affichait dans ce lieu et le blond trouvait qu'il n'en avait pas assez fait ! Que voulait t-il encore ?un minaret ? La chambre de l'ex-serpentard imitait la maison marocaine. Au centre, un patio boisé, aux dallages bleu-vert avec petit bassin losangé au milieu. Dans les arbres et sur les fleurs des oiseaux chantant, aux angles des fontaines. Sur chaque mur, une arcade en arc trilobé. Celle face à la porte d'entrée donnait sur la chambre du blond, celle de gauche sur le bureau, tandis que celle de droite sur un salon. C'est dans cette dernière alcôve qu'il fut conduit. Tout autour d'une table basse d'un largue banquette paré de tissus chatouillant. Des fenêtres magiques montraient un désert aride où passaient des marchands sur des dromadaires, ou un souk très animé. Harry ne peu réprimé un soupire devant l'ambition décoratrice du blond. _Pas étonnant qu'il adore le manoir_, pensa le brun en s'installant. Mais il n'avait pas que ça à faire et en professionnel, il sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaitre de quoi écrire.

-« Je t'accord 30 minutes, Potter. Soyez bref, clair et précis dans tes propos » lui ordonna Malefoy en s'asseyant à son tour.

-« Drago, je te propose pas une intervient, là ! » lui fit remarquer le brun. « C'est un interrogatoire, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, c'est tout. »

-« Potter... »

-« Harry » le repris l'auror.

-« Potter » insista le blond « je ne me suis pas encore occupé de moi et tes hommes doivent arriver. »

-« D'abord ce ne sont pas mes hommes, mais mes collègues. Ron et Dean pour être plus précis, des gens que tu connais puisque tu as dîné avec eux il n'y a pas longtemps. Ensuite, tu auras tout le temps de te pouponner quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, croisa les jambes et attendu la suite.

-« Bien, faisons les choses dans les règles, veux-tu ? »

-« Comme si j'avais le choix » râla l'aristocrate.

-« Vous êtes bien Drago Lucius Malefoy, né le 5 Juin 1980 ? » demanda Harry.

-« Oui » fit l'hôte dans un soupire las.

-« Vous êtes célibataire et parent de 5 enfants ? »

-« Oui » grogna le blond.

-« Donnez le prénom et l'âge de chacun d'entre-eux s'il vous plait. »

-« Narcisse 11ans, Lucia 10ans, Neige 8ans, Sévérus 5ans et Drago 2ans. »

Harry ne peu s'empêché de sourire en remarquant que tous les enfants de Drago portait le prénom d'un de ses ancêtres : d'abord, il avait choisit sa mère, puis son père, ensuite son aïeule, son parrain et pour finir lui-même. Si ça ce n'était pas du nombrilisme, il ne s'appelait pas Harry Potter !

-« Êtes-vous le seul parent responsable ? »

-« Oui. » fit froidement le blond. Le ton utilisé pour la réponse n'échappa pas au brun, son interlocuteur lui cachait des choses à ce propos et il se devait de rebondir là-dessus. Mais avait-il vraiment envie d'entendre l'homme qu'il aimait parler de ses autres amants ?

-« Et le ou les autres parents, quel part prennent-ils dans l'éducation de leurs enfants ? »

Drago se renfrogna un peu plus. « Aucune. »

-« N'ont-ils pas leur mot à dire. »

-« Non »

-« Soyez plus précis sur les pères de vos enfants s'il vous plait. C'est peut-être l'un d'eux qui est derrière tout ça. »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que tu essaies de savoir, Harry ! Ce que tu veux vraiment c'est connaitre avec qui d'autre que toi, je couche. Et bien si tu veux le savoir pose clairement la question ! » s'enerva le blond.

-« Je n'essaie pas de savoir avec qui tu t'envoie en l'air Drago. Bien au contraire, ça me fait plutôt chier de constater que tu as des gosses super mignon avec un autre que moi. Mais je suis un professionnel et je dois, hélas, connaitre le nom des pères des enfants. Alors répond. » termina t-il.

-« Il n'y a que les gens de ce village qui savent que j'ai des enfants. Leur père ! Il ignore tout. »

-« Ils sont tous du même père ? » demanda surpris l'auror.

-« oui. »

-« Je pensais… vu que le dernier est brun que … enfin, bref. »

-« Termine. Va au fond de tes pensées. En plus de penser que j'étais la plus grosse pute du pays, tu pensais quoi de mon dernier fils ? »

-« J'ai trop de respect pour toi Drago pour penser que tu es une pute. Mes sentiments à ton égard son…

-« N'entamons pas ce sujet maintenant, Harry. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre une fois encore qu'entre toi et moi il n'y a que du sexe. Que reproches-tu as Drago Jr ? »

Le blond avait raison, ils ne devaient pas aller par là. Trop compliqué.

-« Je ne lui reproche rien, Drago, c'est juste qu'il est brun aux yeux vert. »

-« Et quoi ? » cria presque le parent voulant protéger son petit.

-« J'avais pensé que c'était moi le père » fit doucement le brun en baissant un peu la tête.

Le blond se calma, mais il ne répondit rien. Il détourna son regard hautain de son vis-à-vis.

-« Alors Drago, ce petit est le mien ? » questionna doucement Harry en relevant la tête pour tenter de capter le regard de son hôte.

-« Retrouve Narcisse. C'est pour ça que tu es là, et c'est pour ça que je te laisse être là. »

Il connaissait assez bien son amant pour savoir qu'il n'en démordrait pas. Mais lui aussi était une tête de mule et il obtiendrait une réponse courte que courte, un peu plus tard.

-« C'est l'ainée, Narcisse Malefoy, qui a été kidnappé ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Quand à t-il disparu ? »

-« ça va faire quatre jours maintenant. »

-« Racontez-moi les faits. »

Drago commença un long récit où il raconta en détail la journée où son fils avait disparu. L'émotion dans sa voix fit tressaillir Harry. Le Sauveur se rendit compte que le blond aimait son enfant plus que tout au monde et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour le récupère, mentir, voler … coucher. Harry n'aimait pas cette dernière idée. Il devait tout faire pour ne pas que cela se produise. Lorsque l'ancien mangemort eu fini, il se leva pour se servir un verre dans la table basse qui servait de mini-bar aussi. Il en proposa un à Harry, mais ce dernier refusa.

-« Qui a accès à la maison ? »

-« Mes amis. Pansy, Cold, Blaise, Théo. Ainsi que la perceptrice et la nounou. C'est tout. Les protections de cette maison sont infranchissables. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à cette nuit. Figurez-vous que j'ai trouvé un étranger chez moi au réveil. »

-« Je suis auror, Drago. Un très bon auror »

-« Oui, c'est ça. » fit le blond en se levant. « Je vais me préparer. »

-« Nous n'avons pas fini. »

-« Si tu veux te préparer, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain dans la chambre de Narcisse. » fit l'aristocrate en allant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Harry le suivit du regard, il le vit de sa démarche féline et sensuelle passée entre les plantes et disparaitre. Il eu envie de le suivre. Il se leva, fit quelques pas et le vit dans l'embrassure de la porte. Drago se déshabillait, il déboutonna son chemisier et le fit glisser sur sa peau laiteuse. Un frisson parcouru le corps du brun, une chaleur enflammait son bassin. S'il osait, il entrerait dans cette alcôve, il renverserait son amant sur le lit et lui ferait l'amour pour le consoler. Mais il savait que s'était impossible. Drago était une mère, et une mère ne pense pas au sexe quand son fils était en danger. L'homme le plus aimé du monde sorcier sortit de la chambre, le cœur lourd, le membre dur mais déterminer à arrêter les kidnappeurs.

OoO

De son regard métallique dédaigneux, Drago Malefoy regarda le bâtiment qui se dressait en face de lui. Un hôtel sans envergure, à la façade délavée dont le seul point fort était qu'on pouvait louer des chambres à l'heure. Le blond soupira et entra. Le hall d'entrée n'était pas plus gai. Pour un hôtel de passe, le cadre était déplorable. Tapis rouge, plantes en plastiques et murs grisonnant. _Et dire qu'il devait se faire violer dans un endroit pareil, quelle décadence_ pensa le blond. Comme prévu, il s'approcha de l'homme à l'accueil, un jeune boutonneux d'une vingtaine d'année au regard bovin vide. Il parlait lentement, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Les quelques paroles que Drago échangea avec le réceptionniste lui parure durer des heures, tant l'homme était mou. Aussi rapidement qu'il lui était possible, le jeune homme vêtu d'une robe miteuse bariolé, lui tendit une clé. Le numéro 25 comme prévu. C'était une chambre double avec porte communicante vers une autre chambre double. Il lui fut facile d'imaginer que dans l'autre pièce se trouverait son fils, mais qu'il ne pourrait le voir qu'après s'être allongé sous ses bourreaux. Soupirant, il grimpa rapidement les deux étages pour se rendre devant la porte 25. Le bois de la porte était mal dégrossi et le vernis s'effritait. _C'est vraiment ici qu'ils veulent me baiser ? Ils auraient au moins pu choisir un hôtel plus classe_, ralla dans son fort intérieur l'aristocrate. Sans trembler, sans même être inquiet, il entra dans la chambre. A peine entré, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche et un corps se colla au sien par l'arrière.

- « Ferme ta grande gueule, mignonne et tout se passera bien. »

Il ne reconnu pas la voix de l'homme qui l'emprisonnait, et la quiétude dans laquelle il était plongé depuis le début de l'après-midi suite aux bels paroles rassurantes d'un brun aux yeux vert, s'envola d'un coup. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, la peur l'envahit mais malgré tout, il resta calme et obéissant.

-« Laisse-moi te dire comment ça va se passer » fit l'assaillant en glissant une main jusqu'à l'entre cuisse du blond, lui promulguant des caresses vigoureuses sur son membre. « Je vais retirer ma main sur ta bouche et toi tu ne vas pas crier, puis tu vas sagement nous donner la Demoiselle rose et ensuite on s'allongera sur le lit pour une belle partie de plaisir. C'est clair ? »

Drago secoua sa tête et la main se retira de sur ses lèvres. Sa respiration était saccadée et son membre le brulait sous les frottements de l'autre homme. Le blond plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit la rivière de diamant. Un autre homme s'approcha et voulu s'en saisir mais le blond l'en empêcha.

-« Où est mon fils ? dites moi où est mon fils ? »

-« On t'avait dit de te taire ! » ralla l'autre homme.

-« Non » rectifia le blond « vous m'avez demandé de ne pas crier et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas crier, j'ai juste posé une question. »

L'homme qui le tripotait éclata de rire dans son oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-« Tu es merveilleux, Malefoy » fit –il entre deux baisés « ça va être merveilleux de te défoncer. » Il saisit la tête du blond, la tourna et posa ses lèvres charnues sur celles fines et minces du blond. L'ex-Serpentard à ce contact eu un haut le cœur. Il voulut repousser son assaillant, mais le collier lui glissa des mains tiré par l'autre homme. Une fois qu'il n'eu plus le bijou, il sentit une autre paire de mains caresser ses cuisses. Le cœur du blond se compressa, il voulait fuir mais c'était pas possible. Il devait attendre encore un peu, juste un peu, il fallait qu'ils le disent clairement. Alors que ses pensées se focalisaient sur les actions à menés conseillées par l'auror en chef des opérations, Drago eu soudainement froid. Réouvrant son esprit à la réalité, il constata avec désarrois qu'il était torse nu. L'homme devant lui, tel un enfant affamé, lui lapait le torse avidement, de tant à autre il s'arrêtait sur un téton pour le mordiller violement, obligeant l'aristocrate à grogner.

-« Viens ici. »

Mécaniquement, le blond se tourna vers la voix, c'était celle de l'autre homme, il était allé s'allonger nu sur le lit.

-« Viens et suce » poursuivit-il en montrant son membre déjà dur comme le bois.

Machinalement, Drago porta une main à sa bouche. Tout son être se refusait à avoir des actes sexuels avec ses individus. Il fit un pas en arrière, mais une brusque poussé le projeta au pied du lit. Voulant se redresser une main s'agrippa à ses cheveux.

-« Te fais pas prier Malefoy. » Assis les jambes ouvertes au bord du lit, le plus loquas des agresseurs –certainement le chef, passa sa verge sur le pâle visage de sa victime. A ce contact, le beau blond eu envie de vomir. Tentant de fuir à nouveau, un nouveau pénis se dressa à sa vue l'obliquant à se replier. Acculé il ferma les yeux. _Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore intervenus ? Il avait dit que tout se déroulerait très vite, que rien ne m'arriverait._ Alors que les pensées de Drago se bousculaient dans sa tête, les insultes sur sa personne pleuvaient. L'un voulait qu'il ouvre la bouche, l'autre qu'il prenne la chose en main. _Mais qu'attend t-ils pour intervenir, que je me fasse violer ?_ « _Surtout fais leur dire où est Narcisse. Sans ça, notre intervention n'aurait aucune valeur._ » Se rappelant les paroles de son amant, Drago trouva en lui les ressources pour se libérer des envies de ses assaillants. Dresser sur ses deux pieds, droit et fière comme doit l'être tout Malefoy en tout circonstance, il leur demanda encore une fois où était son fils.

-« C'est ce que j'aime chez toi ma belle blonde, c'est que rien ne peut t'enlever ton arrogance. » Celui qui semblait tout diriger se leva à son tour. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, Drago ne distinguait que des ombres, cependant il lui semblait distinguer parfaitement le membre tendu de son interlocuteur. Déglutissant péniblement, la respiration discontinue, le blond espérait qu'il lui fournisse enfin la réponse qui le délivrerait de son calvaire.

-« Il est dans la pièce d'à côté, il dort comme un gros bébé » annonça le chef en s'approchant. Mais à peine sa phrase achevée, l'homme se retrouva plaqué au sol et son acolyte aussi.

-« Auror » prononça une voix connue. « Par les pouvoirs que me délègue le ministère et le bureau des aurors, je vous arrête pour kidnapping, vol et agression sexuelle. »

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas, sur un Dean Seamus baguette en main, prêt à prendre le relais de ses collègues aurors en planque dans la chambre. La lumière envahit la pièce et Drago pu voir les hommes qui l'avaient conseillé et préparé depuis la matinée en train d'arrêter les brigands. Soulager, il voulu s'effondrer, se mettre à pleurer, hurler, frapper même. Mais il devait rester digne. Comme si de rien était il se rhabilla. Il se voulait nonchalant et désinvolte, hélas ses mains tremblaient sur les boutons qu'il n'arrivait pas à attacher. Doucement, Harry lui pris les mains pour le calmer.

-« C'est fini Drago. »

-« Je sais. » lança t-il cynique, mais le brun ne s'en offusqua pas, connaissant son blond, il l'aida même à attacher sa robe.

-« Ron et le médicomage auror sont dans la pièce d'à côté pour réveiller en tout sécurité ton fils »

Drago renifla. Encore une évidence. Il le savait déjà, c'était ce qui était prévu depuis le début.

-« Tu as été parfait, Drago. A aucun moment tu n'as perdu ton sang-froid. Un vrai professionnel n'aurait pas fait mieux » termina t-il sa phrase en enlaçant la blond. « Je suis fière de toi, mon amour » lui glissa t-il au creux de l'oreille. Cette phrase fit frissonner le noble. Ses paroles réconfortantes, prononcées avec douceur par l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, lui avouait qu'il était aimé en retour. « Mon amour » c'était la première fois qu'Harry le lui disait autrement qu'entre deux ralles de plaisir. Tous les émotions qu'il gardait en lui depuis le début de la journée submergèrent son cœur, il enlaça à son tour l'auror, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

-« Je t'aime aussi Harry » lui avoua t-il avant de verser quelques larmes.

OoO

**Après plusieurs moins d'enquêtes sans résultats, le bureau des aurors sous la direction du grand et unique Harry Potter, a réussi à mettre sous les verrous les kidnappeurs d'enfants. L'aide inattendue d'un parent victime de ce chantage a permis de mettre fin aux activités illicites de ce trio infernal. En effet, suite à l'enlèvement de son fils ainé, le non moins célèbre mais pas autant aimé Drago Malefoy, a servi d'appât. Jim Arvernaty, Elliot Hurt et Bilang Chung voulaient échanger le petit Narcisse Malefoy contre la Demoiselle Rose. Rappelons que cette rivière de diamant rose du Brésil avait été offerte par le roi brésilien Santiago XVI à France Malefoy sa favorite du moment. Ce bijou que le ministère n'avait pas réussi à retrouver lors de la réquisition des biens Malefoy l'a soudainement été pour mener à bien cette opération. Après l'arrestation, Narcisse ainsi que la Demoiselle Rose ont regagné l'actuelle demeure Malefoy sain et sauf. Après avoir secrètement interrogé un des aurors, il m'a été rapporté qu'en plus d'une rançon, les trois malfaiteurs voulaient obliger M. Malefoy à avoir des relations**…

-« Quoi ? » hurla Ron en arrachant la _Gazette_ _du sorcier_ des mains de sa mère, « la vipère comment a t-elle eu cette information ? » poursuivit-il en lisant l'article.

-« Ron tout de même tu aurais pu laisser maman terminer » le gronda Georges très attentif à la lecture que faisait sa mère.

-« Mais tu as vu ce qu'elle écrit. Bientôt elle dira que tous les parents ayant été victimes des kidnappeurs ont tous été violés. »

-« Ron » l'interpella sa femme « attention à ce que tu dis, les enfants ne sont pas loin. »

Comme tous les matins, la famille Weasley déjeunait en bonne entente dans le salon. Les journaux avaient déjà été distribués et Ron était pour cette fois vraiment en retard.

-« Désolé chérie, mais cette Rita Skeeter me sort par les oreilles. »

-« ça a toujours été comme ça avec elle, tu le sais, non ? » le consola Hermione en enlaçant son mari avant de l'embrasser « Tu es en retard chéri. »

-« Par les couilles de Merlin »

-« Ronald Billius Weasley » firent en cœur sa femme et sa mère le regardant furibonde.

-« Désolé » lança t-il en remettant à sa mère son journal et en retournant s'assoir à la table familiale.

-« Tu pars pas ? » questionna sa sœur qui jusqu'ici était restée silencieuse.

-« C'est qu'elle me chasse de chez moi la squatteuse. »

-« Pas du tout, M. Le fonctionnaire. Restez ici et prélassez-vous. Moi j'ai des choses à faire. »

-« A oui, lesquelles ? Te trouver un appart ? »

-« Tu ragotes cher frère. Change de parchemin » fit la rousse en sortant de table l'air satisfait.

-« Je te défends d'aller voir Harry au bureau. Tu entends » cria t-il alors que la femme disparaissait à l'étage. « Maman tu devrais faire quelques choses. Ça devient vraiment … »

-« Je ne me mêle plus de cette histoire. »

-« Mais maman… »

-« Laisse-moi déjeuner en paix » ordonna la matriarche avant de poursuivre. « Tiens, si tu veux parler, parles-moi des enfants de Drago. »

La demande surpris les Weasley encore attablé, mais devait-il vraiment être surpris. Molly adorait les enfants et Drago Malefoy en avait cinq.

-« Ben, ce sont des Malefoy. Cheveux blancs, peau pâle. »

-« Ils doivent être vraiment très beau » rajouta rêveuse la mère.

-« Maman se sont des Malefoy. »

-« Ron » le rouspéta gentiment sa femme.

-« Invite-les à la maison »ordonna la mère tout en se levant pour aller rejoindre ses petits-enfants sur le sofa lissant sagement leur _Petit conte sorcier_.

Ron regarda sa femme interloquée.

-« Ron tu peux les inviter, tout de même. »

-« Ha mais c'est pas que je veux pas, c'est juste que Malefoy est parti se reposer en France avec ses enfants pour au moins une semaine. »

-« Tu le feras à son retour » fit la brune en se lovant dans les bras de son homme.

Alors que le couple de parents se tenait tendrement l'un contre l'autre, une furie passa en coup de vent.

-« Où tu vas Ginny ? » questionna son frère.

-« Occupe-toi de tes affaires. »

-« Ginny » hurla son frère.

-« Je vais voter. »

-« Voter ? » surenchérit la mère.

-« Le concours du célibataire de l'année ! » lança la rouquine avant de claquer la porte.

OoO

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la libération de Narcisse Malefoy et Harry n'avait revu ni l'enfant, ni le père. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair de feu, Drago avait pris ses descendants et était parti se reposer quelques jours selon ses propres termes. Et lui, bêtement, il avait y avait cru. Maintenant à bien y regarder, cela ressemblait plus à une fuite. Mais que fuyait le beau blond de ses rêves ? Etait-ce la pseudo déclaration d'amour qu'il lui avait fait ? Evidemment ce n'était pas facile de passer en un mouvement de baguette à une relation basé uniquement sur le sexe à une relation sérieuse. En même temps cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble que l'idée ne devait pas être difficile à concrétiser. Il suffisait juste d'officialiser les choses, de dire au monde entier que Drago et lui étaient ensemble. Ensuite, ils seront unit pour l'éternité. La vie ne sera pas facile, lui il devra faire confiance au blond, et le blond devra se montrer moins arrogant mais quand on aime vraiment rien n'est impossible. Et puis, il y a les enfants. Rien qu'en pensant à eux, son cœur s'emballe, il serait le père de 5 enfants. Il en mourrait d'envie, il voulait de cette vie au près de Drago Malefoy et de ses enfants.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry regardait sans voir les petits Weasley jouer avec les petits Lonbudat et Crivey. C'était dimanche et poussé par une Hermione tenace, il avait fini par accepter de venir passer un moment au Terrier. Bien évidement comme c'était ce jour-là, la demeure était remplie de monde dégagent une joie de vivre qui aurait pu combler l'impression de vide qui s'était installée dans son cœur depuis le départ de Drago. Mais bien au contraire, elle l'intensifiait, lui faisant contempler avec gravité le néant de sa vie.

-« Ils sont trop mignons, tu ne trouves pas Harry ? »

Sursautant, le héros du monde magique se retourna sur une ravissante jeune fille, Cassandra Smith, la petite sœur de Cold. Venue des États-Unis pour passer quelques jours avec son frère et sa belle-sœur Pansy, la petite brune les accompagnait dans tous leurs déplacements. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, ils s'était déjà vus au Ministère le jour de la naturalisation de Cold. Elle avait de suite flashé sur le Sauveur mais était resté discrète. La deuxième fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait forcé les choses, sous prétexte d'organiser une fête pour son frère, elle était venue jusqu'au bureau des aurors et avait fini dans celui d'Harry. Bien sur le brun, quoi que stupéfait, l'avait accueilli chaleureusement. A la fois belle et intelligente, Cassandra se montra courtoise et aimable, discutant de tout et de rien, ne se mettant jamais trop en avant et évitant d'idolâtré l'Elu. En sortant de son bureau, elle savait qu'elle avait fait bonne impression, mais le plus important ce fut qu'elle avait acquéri la certitude qu'elle avait toutes ses chances avec Harry Potter. Le brun n'était pas venu à la soirée organiser par les Smith, de toutes façon comme l'avait dit si bien dit la maitresse des lieux, ce n'était pas comme si on l'attendait non plus. Il avait donc raté l'annonce officielle du couple sur la prochaine adoption de trois petits sorciers de 11, 9 et 6 ans. Malgré les graves problèmes de santé de Pansy, le couple avait longtemps espéré avoir un enfant biologique, mais maintenant il s'était résigné. Cependant persuadé qu'ils feraient de bons parents, ils s'étaient tournés vers l'adoption. Les démarches furent très longues, si longues qu'ils se dirigèrent vers plusieurs organismes à la fois, et au final, ils allaient être parents d'un coup de 3 enfants. Et l'avenir leur réservait encore plein de surprise. En effet la semaine suivante, une assistante sociale d'« un orphelin dans un foyer, c'est le bonheur assuré » venu les trouver avec un bébé dans les bras.

C'était un magnifique poupon noir aux yeux gris, qui était l'attraction du jour. Les Smith avaient débarqué au Terrier avec lui sans prévenir personne et toute l'assemblée était gaga devant le petit. Harry au courant de rien était tombé dénue devant la nouvelle. Un coup de poing l'avait frappé violement au cœur quand Cassandra lui avait tout expliqué pour le nouveau venu. Déprimé, il s'était éloigné près des autres enfants qui volaient sur leurs petits balais.

-« Ha, oui ! Ils sont très …mignons » fit le brun un peu gêné.

-« Dans un futur très, très proche j'en voudrais moi aussi » expliqua la brune en insistant sur les adverbes très. « Il me faut juste trouver le bon père » enchaina t-elle en passa une main amicale sur le bras d'Harry avant de repartir.

Drago lui disait tout le temps qu'il était bête, mais là, il avait parfaitement compris le message, se retournant surpris vers la jeune fille qui partait, il la fit lui faire un clin d'œil avant de se détourner de lui.

Et si finalement, il avait ses propres enfants. Pourquoi devait-il prendre ceux de Drago ? Rougissant légèrement à la pensée d'être dans les bras de la jeune femme, Harry s'imaginait déjà marier avec elle, et père d'une ribambelle d'enfants. Alors qu'il souriait bêtement à cette idée, une image le frappa, celle de Drago fuyant rapidement son lit car la brune venait de rentré des courses. Décidément, il avait la blondasse peroxydée dans la peau ! Soupirant, il ne fit même pas le danger s'approcher de lui.

-« Tu devrais te méfier » fit une voix qui lui glaça le sang « plus elles sont jeunes, plus elles sont dangereuses. »

Tranchante comme une lame bien aiguisée, la jalousie s'entendait dans la voix de Ginny. Elle saisit le bras du brun comme pour effacer la présence de la Smith et l'entraina avec elle vers les enfants.

-« Les enfants venez, c'est l'heure du goûté. »

-« Et bien mon vieux, on peut dire que partout où tu passes, elles trépassent toutes. »

-« Ron, par Merlin pas toi ! »

Ron posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami avant de partir s'assoir au côté de sa femme. Les enfants n'étaient même pas encore bien installés pour le goûter quand Ginny lança les hostilités. Se mettant à côté de Cassandra, elle commença à parler à mots couvert de son amour pour Harry et du faite qu'il était à elle. Bien évidement, la jeune fille 10ans sa cadette ne se laissa pas faire, et elle aussi à mots couverts présentait avec détail sa futur vie avec le brun. Cela durait depuis 10 bonnes minutes et bien que l'assemblée se régalait de cette joute verbale, le concerné par l'affaire avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, quand une petite blonde lunaire débarqua en courant. Du haut de ces 50cm, tenant fermement dans sa main une poupée en chiffon, sa belle robe bleu nuit faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Son regard gris balayait l'assemblée à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'elle trouva très vite.

-« Tata Sisi » hurla t-elle en se précipitant vers Pansy. « C'est lui le bébé ? »

-« Neige, as-tu salué tout le monde ? » demanda une voix glaciale et trainante qui fit chavirer le cœur d'Harry.

Devant une assistance ébahit se tenait tels des monarques tant attendus, la famille Malefoy. Le père, dans une de ses tenues moitié moldu moitié sorcier qui faisait fureur à Paris, tenait dans ses bras un petit brun endormi. Devant lui, fière comme un pan, la moue dédaigneuse et le regard hautain, se trouvait un blond au regard émeraude de 11ans dans une très belle robe de sorcier rouge sang avec des plumes de pan dansant au bas de sa tenue. De suite Harry reconnu Narcisse. Il tenait par la main Sévérus qui était dans une salopette en jean bleu, tennis aux pieds. Venait ensuite, une petite blonde souriante dans une robe anthracite qui se mariait avec la couleur de ses yeux.

La première à réagir fut Molly, elle se leva et s'avança vers les Malefoy.

-« Drago quelle joie de te voir avec tes enfants. »

-« C'est surtout moi qui suis ravie d'être là. » fit courtoisement le blond.

-« Mais présente nous tes enfants » poursuivit la mamie en caressant la tête de Sévérus.

-« Et bien lui » fit Narcisse de sa voix trainante « c'est mon petit frère Sévérus, il a 5ans et déteste les robes sorcières. Là » enchaina t-il en montrant sa sœur « c'est ma sœur Lucia, elle à 10 ans et adore faire des bêtises. Le petit dans les bras de maman, c'est Drago Jr, 2ans, il ne sait que pleurer. Et la dernière là-bas, c'est mon autre sœur Neige, elle à 8ans et marche toujours avec cette sale poupée en tissus. Moi je suis Narcisse, j'ai 11ans je suis intelligent et beau. Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je vais voir Artégor. »

Une fois sa phrase fini, il traina derrière lui le petit Sévérus et allèrent jusqu'à Pansy et son petit. Lucia sur ses talons.

-« C'est pas tout à fait exact, mais dans l'ensemble c'est ça » conclu Drago assez fière de son fils.

-« Tout ceux qui pense que Narcisse est un sale gosse comme sa mère, lève la main. »

-« Ronald Billius Weasley » le rouspéta sa femme.

L'assemblée, et même Drago éclata de rire. Molly installa le nouvel arrivant à une table, et Harry discrètement venu s'assoir à côté de lui. Ils ne s'échangèrent aucune parole. Les enfants firent rapidement connaissance et alors qu'ils sympathisèrent toutes sortes de gâteaux se mirent à circuler. N'étant pas friand de ses petites choses sucrées, Drago en profita pour aller voir son filleul. Car il allait de soit que seul lui pouvait être le parrain d'Artégor. Il déposa Drago Jr dans les bras d'un Harry surpris mais finalement très content, avant d'aller faire riser au bébé. Le grand brun resta en admiration devant le petit brun qui dormait dans ses bras. C'était fou comme il était beau. Le tableau était si joli que Georges et Denis prirent des photos, sous les plaisanteries des autres convives. Mais tout le monde ne prenait pas cela à la légère. Ginny et Cassandra étaient très sérieuses quand elles parlaient et la petite querelle entre-elles fut vite de retour. Une certaine tension montait quand Drago Jr se réveilla. Il hurla, pleura, donna des coups de pieds, réclamant sa maman. Drago sénior fut donc obligé de rappliqué fissa.

-« Chut mon bébé, maman est là » fit-il en se penchant vers l'enfant qui se calma aussi tôt. « Tu veux ton biberon ? » Au mot biberon les yeux vert du petit se mirent à briller.

-« Oh »fit Molly en se levant « laisse moi faire Drago, j'y vais. »

-« Non, Molly ça va je peux le faire. »

-« Non, non, reste avec ton fils, c'est moi qui y vais. Ça me permettra de ne plus entendre les imbécilités de mon idiote de fille » fit la mère Weasley en se dirigeant vers la maison.

-« Maman » rouspéta la rouquine.

L'assemblée autour d'eux se mit à rire.

-« Je crois que j'ai raté quelque chose » dit Drago.

-« Trois fois rien, mon cher Drago, c'était juste Ginny et Cassandra qui se demandait laquelle des deux serait une bonne mère pour les futurs enfants d'Harry » fit Cécilia sans ménagement pour les deux femmes.

Harry piqua un rouge pivoine qui fit rire tout le monde.

-« Et qui gagne ? »demanda l'ancien aristocrate.

-« Seul Harry peux nous donner la réponse » répondu Dean.

Le brun rougit de plus belle et ses amis continuèrent de rire.

-« Trêve de plaisanteries, parlons plus sérieusement. Alors Drago on fait des cachoteries » lança franchement Cécilia. La femme de Perceval était connue pour sa franchise et son désinvolte, bonne vivante, elle ne mâchait jamais ces mots. Et Drago adorait ça.

-« On n'a tous nos petits secrets »

-« Oui mais là, c'est plus des petits secret mon dragon, c'est de gros mensonges. »

-« Tu exagères Cécilia » fit Hermione, « il a juste voulu garder l'intimité de sa vie privée. C'est tout à fait normal. »

-« Oui si tu veux ma bonne Hermione » fit la blonde peu convaincu avant de retourner vers sa proie. « Un père par enfant ? »

-« Non » fit simplement le blond le regard malicieux.

-« Ils ont tous les 5 le même père ? »lança stupéfait Ron dans une vilaine grimace.

-« Et oui, Wealey » lui répondit le blond avant de se moquer de lui « Ne change surtout pas cette tête Wealey, ça te va si bien. »

Le rouquin lui répondit en faisant la moue.

-« Tu es donc fidèle » repris Cécilia

-« Non. »

-« Tu n'es pas fidèle, mais tu es sur qu'ils ont tous le même père. Il faut que tu m'expliques ça. »

-« C'est simple pourtant »fit Blaise qui s'était rapproché de cette conversation sentant qu'elle devait être plus intéressante que celle des enfants avec qui il était avant. « Le compartimentage » lâcha t-il. « Agir en fonction de la personne avec qui l'on est » expliqua t-il.

-« Et tu t'y connais ? » demanda perplexe Cécilia.

-« Bien sur, je suis un professionnel du compartimentage. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui aie tout appris à Drago. »

-« Blaisou par Merlin arrête de divaguer. »

-« Blaisou, c'est ton petit surnom Zabini ? »demanda olivier qui jusqu'ici était resté discret. Cette question qu'il posa, le surpris lui-même, pourquoi demander ça ?

-« C'est seulement pour les intimes Dubois, les très, très intimes » fit-il dans un clin d'œil qui fit rougir le grand joueur de quidditch. Sa gêne entraina un éclat de rire de la part de l'assemble. Cependant Cécila n'en avait pas encore fini avec le blond.

-« Alors Drago tu es fidèle sans l'être si j'ai bien compris.»

-« Plus pour très longtemps. J'ai pris la grande décision de vivre avec le père de mes enfants. »

-« Quoi ? » cria presque Harry provoquant une colère chez le petit Drago qui se mit à hurler et à gesticuler.

-« Bravo Potter » constata glacialement la mère du petit, tout en le prenant. « Sois gentil, Jr, le biberon arrive bientôt. »

-« Je l'ai pas fait exprès » se défendit le brun. « C'est juste que ça ma surpris. C'est vrai quoi, tu viens de dire que tu vas mettre toutes tes relations de côtés pour n'en vivre qu'une. Celle avec le père de tes enfants. Ça surprend ! »

-« Pas tant que ça, c'est assez logique » expliqua la jeune Mme Weasley pendant que Drago Sénior séchait les larmes de Drago Jr. « Après l'expérience que tu viens de vivre, il est normal que tu veux une vie stable, une vie qui te donnera la sécurité et l'amour qui t'a manquer quand Narcisse était loin de toi. »

-« Oui ben moi, ça me surprend » fit boudeur le Sauveur.

-« Et qu'en dit le père ? » demanda de plus en plus excitée Cécilia.

-« Il ne le sait pas encore, mais il en sera ravi. »

Sur ce le biberon arriva. Dès qu'il le vit, Jr. tendit les bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-« Oh oui, mon petit viens voir mamie Molly, elle va te donner ton biberon » vit la grand-mère gâteau avant de prendre l'enfant pour le nourrir.

-« Maman, je sens que tu as encore envie d'avoir des petits-enfants, il serait tant que je mis mette. » fit Ginny en regardant Cassandra. « Et toi Harry, tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? » poursuivit-elle.

-« Tu te portes volontaire, Ginny ? » demanda Dean connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

-« Harry veux beaucoup d'enfants » la devança Cassandra « il lui faut donc une femme jeune. »

-« Et l'amour dans tout ça ? » demanda olivier.

-« Oh, je suis sur qu'Harry … »

-« Tu rêves » l'interrompit violemment la rousse.

-« Harry prépare-toi ça va fighter. »

-« Ouais, ouais. Drago penses-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée de vivre avec le père de tes enfants ? As-tu seulement envisagé de vivre avec un de tes amants qui adorerait tes enfants comme les siens ? »

-« Non, je n'ai pas réfléchit à ça. Je pense qu'il est tant pour leur père de prendre ses responsabilités et je suis sur qu'il en sera ravi. J'en ai déjà parlé aux enfants et ils sont déjà très heureux à l'idée de vivre avec leur père. Ils ont d'ailleurs atte de le rencontrer et c'est pour cela qu'on est là aujourd'hui. »

-« Tu veux dire que leur père est ici ? »

-« Et oui, ma chère Cécilia. » fit triomphalement Drago.

-« C'est forcement Blaise » annonça Ron.

-« Blaise ! » s'écria en cœur l'assemblé.

-« Oncle Blaise, tu es notre père ? » demanda de sa petite voix trainante Narcisse.

-« Non » fit l'intéressé en même tant que son meilleur ami.

-« Ouf ! J'ai eu peur. Mère à dit que père était un homme responsable. Ce que tu n'es pas oncle Blaise » précisa clairement le petit garçon.

-« Merci mon cher filleul pour ton soutien. »

-« De rien mon oncle. » fit l'enfant en avançant vers sa mère. « Maman, Rose et moi allons entrer en même temps à Pourdlard. »

-« Et ? »

-« Nous sommes amené à être ami voir plus, qui sait »fit le petite garçon dans un sourire goguenard « alors peut-elle venir passer quelques jours à la maison pour qu'on puisse mieux faire connaissance.

-« Non » lâcha le père de la dite Rose fulminant presque.

-« Oui, très bonne idée »fit la mère « si Drago le veux il n'y a pas de souci. »

-« Mais enfin Hermione… »

-« Ronald ! Arrête avec tes enfantillages » le rouspéta sa femme.

De nombreux fou rire envahirent l'assemblée. C'était pour cela qu'on venait ici pour rire et oublier le quotidien. Et aujourd'hui semblait être un jour particulièrement fort en émotions.

-« Tu veux aller chez Narcisse, ma puce ? » demanda Molly qui jouait avec le petit Drago repu.

-« Oui mamie. »

-« Drago cela vous dérange t-il ? »

-« Pas du tout. Surtout que nous allons habiter dans une maison beaucoup plus grande, il y aura de la place pour tous les amis de Narcisse » annonça le grand blond.

-« Et moi, je peux n'y allé ? » demanda Hubert à sa maman.

Comme les plus grands s'étaient déplacés vers les adultes, les plus petits les avaient suivis et demandaient eux aussi à aller jouer chez les enfants Malefoy.

-« Personnellement » fit Drago d'une voix plus que trainante « cela ne me dérange absolument pas. Mais il faudrait que le père de mes enfants le veuille aussi vu qu'on vivra chez lui dès ce soir. »

-« Si vite » hurla Harry.

Mais personne ne le contredit, car tout pensais la même chose. Certains se disaient même que le blond avait un culot effronté. Le fameux père n'était même pas au courant de sa paternité, et le soir même il devait accepter tout ce petit monde chez lui. Décidément, rien n'effrayait un Malefoy. Harry lui pensait tout autrement, il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie et sa future famille. Il voulut se lever pour partir, pleurer dans un coin ses rêves perdus.

-« Moi maman, je peux n'allé chez Narry Potter ? » fit Sévérus en grimpant sur les genoux du brun.

-« Mais si tu vas chez tonton Narry, moi aussi je vais n'y aller. Maman je peux n'aller avec Sévy. »

-« A non, alors » le réprimanda le dit Sévy. « Déjà que tu m'appelles pas par mon nom complet, si en plus tu me donnes des noms bizarres, je veux pas » poursuivit le petit blond boudant et croissant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

-« Tu t'appelles pas Sévérus ? » questionna Marguerite, l'ainée des Londubat.

-« Pas exactement » intervenu Narcisse l'air supérieur. « Mes frères, mes sœurs et moi-même avons des prénoms composés et ... »

-« Mais maman ne vous appelle que par un prénom » l'interrompit Neige ce qui agaça son frère.

-« Oh, alors quels sont vos noms complets ? » demanda Molly toujours sous le charme de Drago Jr. qui jouait avec elle.

-« Maman a dit qu'aujourd'hui ça allait nous servir à trouver notre père. Mais j'ai beau réfléchir je ne trouve pas » expliqua Lucia en levant les épaules.

-« C'est pourtant facile » fit Cold un tendre sourire aux lèvres. « Je vais d'aider. » A ses mots, l'enfant s'approcha de lui. L'homme nouvellement anglais parla à haute voix pour que tous puisse l'entendre. « Ta mère, Drago, ne fait jamais rien comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ? » Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse à cette question mais il en obtenu une quand même.

-« Oui, ce type là à toujours fait des trucs bizarres. Un vrai véracrasse. »

-« Ronald ! » le gronda sa femme.

L'assemblée pendue aux lèvres de Cold éclata de rire avant de redevenir sérieuse pour entendre la suite.

-« Comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte, Drago à voulu par vos prénoms vous donner une partie de sa famille et une partie de la famille de votre père, c'est pourquoi il a vous a donné des prénoms composés. Un prénom pour la famille de votre père, un prénom pour la famille de votre mère. »

-« C'est jolie » fit timidement Rose.

-« J'affectionne énormément mon prénom. C'est le plus beau. Tu l'aimeras toi aussi. » fit Narcisse de son regard supérieur, en toute sincérité.

-« Oui, ça je sais oncle Cold, mais ça me dit toujours pas qui est mon père. » Le son de la voix de la petite Lucia démontrait clairement qu'elle avait déjà largement réfléchit à la question et qu'elle ne trouvait pas de réponse.

-« Ma chérie » intervenu Blaise qui étrangement n'étant plus à sa place initial, se retrouvait au côté d'un Olivier Dubois écarlate. « Ton grand frère et toi portez le nom de vos grands-parents, ta petite sœur celui de vos aïeules, ton petit frère celui des parrains de vos pères et le dernier, je crois que Drago n'était plus inspiré, car c'est carrément les prénoms de vos pères. »

-« Et bien, c'est très recherché » fit Cécilia émerveillé.

-« Merci » fit simplement Drago.

-« Si j'ai bien compris » intervenue Ginny un brin méprisante « Narcisse de Narcissa Black, Lucia de Lucius Malefoy, Neige de Neige Malefoy pour l'aïeule, Sévérus de Sévérus Rogue et Drago pour toi Malefoy. C'est un peu narcissique tout ça, non ? »

-« Narcissique ? » fit l'interpellé en soulevant un sourcil mi-amusé mi-sceptique. « Il n'y a pas de mal à glorifier ses ancêtres. »

-« Certainement » coupa Cassandra « mais on ne sait toujours rien sur le père …»

-« Et on ne peut pas t'aider » poursuivit Hermione prête à relever le défi. « Dit-nous en plus, Lucia. »

-« Ben si vous connaissez un homme qui s'appelle Harry » fit la petite blonde en désignant le dernier des Malefoy, « donc le père s'appelait James » dit-elle en montrant son frère ainée, « la mère Lily » elle se montra du doigt « l'aïeule Blanche » elle désigna sa petite sœur « et donc le parrain se prénom Sirius » poursuivit-elle en montrant Sévérus assis sur le Survivant « vous savez qui est mon père. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle présentait la famille de son second père, l'assemblée palissait. Ron était persuadé d'avoir mal entendu, Ginevra elle faisait semblant de pas comprendre, Molly regardait Drago Jr cherchant les traits de son père dans le visage du petit, Cassandra fulminait intérieurement contre son frère, Olivier était doublement choqué par la nouvelle et par la main posé sur sa cuisse, Dean se mit à rire nerveusement… seul les amis de Drago restèrent stoïques et regardaient la scène d'un air amusé. Ce fut Rose qui rompit le silence de sa douce voix.

-« Alors tu t'appelles » elle hésita un peu puis poursuivit « James-Narcisse. »

-« Non » darda l'ainé des Malefoy froidement « chez les garçons le premier prénom est celui de la famille des Malefoy, le seconde de la famille de mon autre père. Alors que chez les filles c'est l'inverse. Ainsi, je m'appelle Narcisse-James, Eros, Scorpius Malefoy. » Comme à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Narcisse-James laissait une impression de mépris et d'arrogance à l'assemblée qui l'écoutait. Heureusement pour lui, son regard émeraude montrait une douceur et une joie de vivre qui effaçait l'antiparti qui dégageait de lui.

-« Et toi tu connais un monsieur qui s'appelle Narry, Narry Potter » fit Sévérus-Sirius en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Oui » fit Harry le souffle court, les joues roses depuis la fin de la tirade de Lily-Lucia, le grand Sauveur avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, les idées qui se bousculaient pêle-mêle dans sa tête et le petit dans ses bras libéraient une chaleur qu'il ne voulait plus jamais quitter.

-« Comment s'appelle ton papa, Harry ? » poursuivait le petit le regard innocent, curieux et plein d'espoir.

-« James. »

-« Et ta maman ? »

-« Lily »

-« Et ton aïeule? »

-« Blanche. »

-« Et ton parrain ? »

-« Sirius. »

-« C'est toi mon papa ? »

-« Oui. » prononça Harry en le serrant dans ses bras. L'émotion était tellement forte qu'il se leva tout en serrant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras. Il se mit à lui faire de gros bisous tout en versant des larmes et en souriant. Soudain, une tendre pression contre sa jambe se fit sentir. Harry regarda en bas et fit ses deux filles. Blanche-Neige l'avait enlacé, cherchant elle aussi à obtenir les caresses de son père. Lily-Lucia plus en retrait attendait de voir s'il était aussi possible pour elle d'obtenir de l'affection. Au comble du bonheur, Harry s'accroupit et se saisit de ses deux filles, les enlaçant, leur passant la main dans les cheveux, sur le visage, séchant leur larmes et les siennes, le tout le sourire aux lèvres. Seul Narcisse-James restait imperturbable. Voyant que son fils ainé ne s'approchait pas de lui, Harry décida de faire le premier pas.

-« Narcisse, enfin, je veux dire Narcisse-James, je … »

-« Rose, n'est pas peur » interrompit-il son père, ce qui surpris toute l'assemblée encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. « A partir de maintenant, je te protégerais » poursuivit-il en lui prenant la main. « Tu seras ma femme. »

-« Quoi ? » hurla Ron à peine remis de ses émotions. « Ne touches pas à ma fille. »

Méprisant, Narcisse-James le croisant tout en levant les épaules avant de poursuivre pour « sa femme ».

- « Rose, c'est un immense honneur pour toi. A partir de maintenant et pour toujours, tu es une Malefoy. »

-« Jamais » hurla de plus belle le père de la petite.

-« Ron » intervenu sa mère « ce ne sont que des enfants »

-« Mais … » voulut-il protester.

-« Ronald »le coupa Hermione fort intéressé par les propos du petit blond. « Ainsi Narcisse-James, tu veux épouser ma fille ? »

-« L'épouser et la protéger »insistât-il. « Ma douce Rose » fit-il à l'intension de l'ainée des Weasley qui devenait écarlate à chaque mot du blond « n'es plus peur. Quand on sera à Poudlard, personne ne te fera aucun mal, je serai là. » Il prit une profonde respiration et un sourire pure et franc éclaira son visage. En le voyant ainsi Molly fit instantanément Harry en lui.

-« C'est merveilleux pas vrai ? »

Pour toute réponse Rose baissa la tête.

-« Surtout pas, Rose, une Malefoy ne baisse jamais la tête devant personne et encore moins quand JE suis ton époux. »

Pour Harry comme pour les autres, s'il n'avait pas été là, il aurait jugé qu'il hallucinait. Non seulement son fils ne s'intéressait pas à lui, mais en plus il se trouvait déjà une fiancée. Il devait quand même lui reconnaitre qu'il avait dû gout, sa filleule Rose Weasley était l'idéal pour un bon mariage.

-« Moi aussi avant j'étais comme toi ma Rose. J'avais peur. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Je ne suis plus Narcisse-James Malefoy le fils de Drago Malefoy le mangemort, condamné à raser les murs de l'école, à courber les chines devant les faibles, à jouer les gentils avec les inutiles, à faire la serpillière pour qu'on m'oublie ou le bouffon pour passer inaperçu. Non, ma Rose, ton époux est Narcisse-James Malefoy, le fils d'Harry Potter, le fils du grand héros sauveur du monde magique à qui on doit le respect, l'adulation, l'admiration. Je règnerais sur Poudlard en maitre unique et incontesté, c'est à mes pieds que les maisons prendrons leur décision, c'est moi qui ferait et déferait les réputations et à mon passage tout le monde s'inclinera » fit Narcisse-James d'une voix de plu en plus enflammée au fil de son discours.

-« Mais il est malade ce gosse » constatait effaré Ron.

-« Et toi ma douce Rose, je partagerais ce pouvoir avec toi. »

-« D'accord » fit timidement Rose plongeant son regard noisette dans celui émeraude, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

-« Éloigne-toi de ma fille, démon » criait un père affolé par les propos de son futur gendre.

-« Maman, je peux aller chez Narcisse dès ce soir. »

-« Non » hurla Ron faisant sursauter Artégor qui se mit à pleurer.

-« Bien sur ma chérie, il n'y a aucun souci » répondit la mère plus calme. « Harry sera ravie d'avoir sa filleule avec lui, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Pris un peu au dépourvu, le brun secoua la tête et reçu en récompense un petit blond et un petit rouquin.

-« nous n'aussi oncle Narry on vient. »

-« Oui, oui, bien sur. » finit-il par articuler. « Seulement Narcisse, il faudra qu'on revienne un peu sur cette question de domination du monde … »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, père, je ferais honneur à votre nom et à votre notoriété. » L'enfant s'approcha alors d'Harry et se blottit contre lui. « Vous serez fière de moi, parole de Malefoy, enfin de Malefoy-Potter, maintenant ».

OoO

La vie est faite d'une drôle de façon pensa Molly en fermant les yeux pour s'endormir après une longue journée. Depuis ce fameux dimanche, sa vie avait bien changé. Ron et Percy agrandissaient la maison. Le dernier voulait lui aussi resté vivre sous le même toit que sa mère. Elle avait beau leur dire qu'ils devaient vivre chacun de leur côté, mais les deux garçons persistaient. Ils avaient eu l'accord de leur sœur ainsi que celui de Charlie et Georges, alors rien de pouvaient leur faire changé d'avis. Hermione et Cécilia s'imaginait déjà organisant de nombreuses réceptions.

Devant tant d'entrain, Georges aussi avait repris goût à la vie et il faut dire que le passage perpétuelle des enfants Malefoy-Potter, Smtih, Londubat et Crivey-Nott à n'importe quel heure de la journée aidait beaucoup. L'homme avait de nouveau envie de faire plaisir aux enfants et s'était à nouveau mis à inventer des farces. Il avait enfin compris pensait la mère que Fred n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il abandonne leur passion si facilement. Il allait reprendre les affaires avec sa sœur Ginevra.

Celle qui avait le plus souffert dans toute cette histoire était bien la rouquine. Le choc fut brutal pour elle en découvrant qu'au final, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu Harry. Dès le début, ce dernier n'était réfugié dans les bras de Drago pour ne plus jamais les quitter. Alors qu'elle croyait qu'il l'attendait elle, Harry vivait une folle passion avec Malefoy. Maintenant avec les enfants, le brun était aux anges, au paradis même tant il était heureux. Et c'est parce qu'elle l'avait vu et revu encore et encore qu'elle pouvait y croire. D'abord la joie du brun en apprenant pour les enfants, il avouera même plus tard qu'il espérait secrètement qu'il était leur père, ensuite les baisers enflammés qu'il avait partagé avec Drago à ses dépends à elle. Au moment de partir, l'aristocrate s'était levé, dirigé vers elle et Cassandra, et leur avait dit avec tellement de suffisance et de mépris :

-« Oh, je suis désolé pour vous Ginevra et Cassandra, mais vous ne pourrez pas donner à Harry un enfant. Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui le ferrais encore une fois dans 7mois. »

A cette annonce le brun avait sauté sur Malefoy pour partager sa joie en l'embrassant amoureusement. Le lendemain, pensant qu'elle avait rêvé, elle était allée au manoir Malefoy et ce fut le blond qui ouvrit en personne pour lui annoncé que SON époux à lui n'était pas là, notamment pour elle. Elle se rendit à son bureau et tomba encore une fois sur le blond assis sur les genoux du brun. Elle repartit bien vite et à son retour à la maison, elle trouva sa mère et ses belles-sœurs gloussant devant la gazette du sorcier qui montrait la frimousse des petits Malefoy-Potter. En une journée tout le pays fut au courant pour Drago et Harry. On voulait l'interroger elle pour avoir son opinion sur la question, elle qui avait été une ex-fiancée et qui était toujours entrain de courir après Harry Potter. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa mère, elle se serait ridiculisée devant les journalistes et le reste du monde en niant et jurant que le brun n'aimait qu'elle.

Après cette première phase, elle entama une autre celle de la jalousie. Non pas pour elle mais pour lui, elle voulut leur montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de leur idylle, allant d'aventure sans lendemain en aventure sans lendemain. Constatent que rien ne touchait l'homme qu'elle aimait encore, elle entama la phase d'acceptation et tenta de refaire sa vie. Mais hélas, elle arrivait trop tard, Olivier avait ravi le cœur de Blaise et le sorcier noir infidèle et frivole était devenu sérieux promettant à son homme un amour inconditionnel et une vraie famille. Lee Jordan convolait avec Sacha, Dean avec Cassandra, et … d'un coup tous les célibataires connus étaient tous en couple. Pénée mais prête à relevez la tête, elle avait décidé d'aider son frère à remettre sur pied leur ancien magasin de farces et attrapes.

Oui, la vie est faite d'une drôle de façon pensa encore Molly avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée après une longue journée à surveiller ses petits-enfants, tous ses petits-enfants, les Malefoy-Potter, les Weasley, les Lonbubat, les Smtih, les Crivey-Nott … sans oublié qu'elle était allé voter. Et oui, comme chaque année, bien qu'elle ne le clamerait jamais haut et fort, elle participait toujours au concours de _Sorcière Actuelle_. C'est vrai que cette année fut très mouvement pour le magazine en à peine un mois il n'y avait plus aucun célibataire disponible. Mais il avait su rebondir et sortir de la situation complexe dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé. Et s'était bien trouvé. Molly avait eu beaucoup de mal à choisir pour qui elle allait voter, mais elle écouta son cœur et attendait impatiemment de savoir qui sera « le plus beau couple de l'année ».

FIN.

Alors honnêtement, ça vous à plu ? Vous avez aimez, vous allez m'envoyez une caisse de champagne ? QUOI ! Comment-ça, juste une bouteille de cidre ? Du brut au moins ? C'est déjà ça. Ah ! et vous rajoutez une pleine poignet de reviews. Vous savez comment parler au auteur vous.

Merci à tous et à bientôt pour de nouveau drarry.

Olidée.

PS : en relisant vos reviews je remarque que vous êtes plutôt déçu par cette seconde partie, pouvez-vous être plus précis sur ce qui vous plait pas afin de mieux voir ce qui ne va pas. C'est le dénouement de l'enquête ? le fait que Drago est 5enfants sans l'avoir dire à Harry ? Le comportement de NJ ? le dénouement de l'histoire ?

Merci.


End file.
